Can I Have Your Daughter
by DOMinMatrix
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins have returned from Camelot, and Meliodas has a favor to ask of King Barta. But, when the king refuses his request and Meliodas decides he doesn't want to take no for an answer, is he putting himself, the sins, and Elizabeth in harms way for the sake of his deepest desire? I do not own any of the characters! (Melizabeth and others pairing OC)
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. He had to do it. There was no getting around it any longer. Meliodas had faced some pretty terrifying opponents before, but this was going to end up being his toughest challenge yet.

Perhaps that's why he was so shaken right now; his fists clutched at his sides, his heart racing.

"You can do this," He reassured himself, before the large double doors opened before him and a young lady bowed to him, "You may now have an audience with the king, please step this way, my lord."

This was it. No turning back now.

He followed the young woman in, and down the long corridor to the throne. King Bartra sat in all his age and glory, and Meliodas gave him his typical greeting, "Yo, King Bartra, been a while." He had his usual cool smile on, but his insides were twisted to the point he may get sick.

King Bartra smoothed his long silver beard as he acknowledged Meliodas and waved the young woman out of the throne room, Meliodas had completely forgotten she was still there.

"So nice of you to return after kidnapping my daughter," The king mused, looking on Meliodas with only a half serious face.

"You know I didn't kidnap her. I couldn't make her do anything even if I wanted to."

King Bartra laughed loudly at that. It was true. His adopted daughter Elizabeth had always been something of a free spirit, and it made him proud that she continued to be as such even now. She would one day make a fine lady of the kingdom, perhaps even queen someday.

"I would have liked to see her upon your return from Camelot, Meliodas, please let her know her family misses her dearly." He pressed, hoping the words would convince Elizabeth to come home, where she belonged.

Meliodas gave a light-hearted grin, "I'll be sure she gets the message."

The air in the throne room changed then as Bartra straightened up; down to business, "I'm assuming there is an actual reason you requested a formal meeting with me, Meliodas, not just to shoot the breeze?"

Right…

Meliodas straightened himself as well as he regarded the King of Lioness, "Your Highness, I have come asking for a favor."

This certainly came as a surprise to the king, as his brow shot up questioningly at him, "And what favor could a man of your power want from me?"

Meliodas swallowed hard, looking on the king. This was it. The moment of truth. The moment that separated the men from the boys, "King Bartra, I humbly ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage."

The room went silent as Meliodas stared the king down in confidence, and the king's eyes grew wider and wider in disbelief.

"Your majesty, I cannot tell you that your daughter will always be safe, nor can I promise that she would always be happy…" Meliodas gave a soft smile as his eyes fell to the ground and he remembered every single tear she shed on their adventures together, but those tears drove him to look back up to the king with renewed vigor and confidence, "but I can promise I will always love and protect her with every fiber of my being. Please, your highness, grant me your blessing."

Silence again. This was maddening.

This time, Bartra regained himself pretty quickly, clearing his throat, "Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins, you are a hero to this country and a close friend. I owe more to you than I would like to admit at times, including the life of my daughter Elizabeth…" He paused seeming to choose his next words as carefully as possible, "But, I cannot in good judgment grant you your request."

Meliodas' eyes went wide, "Well, why not?" he didn't seem angry, but he definitely sounded like he was holding back.

"There are many in this country who still regard you as a traitor and, many others who have not forgotten why you were given the name 'dragon sin'. Elizabeth is a princess of this country and one day could rule over it. She cannot wed a man like you. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

It was Meliodas' turn to be silent, as he first watched the king trying to measure his seriousness, when he suddenly grinned again, seemingly unfazed by the king's refusal, "Sorry old Bartra, you see, I can't really take no for an answer." The grin on his face was like a challenge to Bartra, saying, 'Just try and stop me.'

King Bartra stood, his demeanor changing, "Meliodas if you try to go through with this… no matter how pure your intentions, you will become a traitor to this country again, and you will be dooming my daughter to a life of treason as well."

"It's not really up to me, now is it?" Meliodas produced a small box from his trouser pants and flipped it open with a quick flip of his wrist. Inside situated in satin folds was a modest little silver ring with a silver tinted pearl placed neatly between twisting metal pieces that came together to form beautiful fleur designs. "I'm sure Elizabeth knows what it would mean if I told her you said no. So it's up to her. But if she says yes, then I want you to know that I will protect her; no matter what the cost."

Meliodas turned and was gone, disappearing into thin air.

King Bartra remained stock still at his throne. He knew that Elizabeth would say yes… but the price for treason was too high. He would not let his daughter fall victim to her own childish attraction.

"GUARDS!" He yelled, and quickly the room was filled with Bartra's personal guard, "Your Highness!" They addressed in unison, taking to one knee and bowing before him.

"Find Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins. The captain of the Sins is attempting to kidnap princess Elizabeth and make her a traitor to the country!"

None of them even questioned the king, they turned and left just as quickly as they had entered.

"I am sorry for this old friend… but I will not see my daughter's life end, even if making you my enemy would destroy her…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who has read and wanted to read more! This is my first fanfic, but definitely not my first story. I'm in love with the Seven Deadly Sins story line, and hope to post my other story from Meliodas' point of view soon! Thanks again, and hope you enjoy! I'm also planning on making this a longer story. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

Meliodas felt more than saw his surroundings change as he was teleported out of the king's throne room, and then his boots were situated in soft grass. He didn't look up though, his eyes hidden beneath his golden locks. The wind was soft and warm, and the sun was shining, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Well, that didn't go completely as planned," The deep sultry voice announced to his side and he just shrugged, pocketing the box-encased ring, then grinning up at Merlin. That's all he really could do. Just grin it off. At the end of the day, it truly was Elizabeth's choice. And he knew he would understand if she didn't want to be a fugitive with him. It wasn't an easy life. Both of them knew that from when they were both being hunted by the Holy Knights.

"I didn't expect he would say yes. But for her sake, I had to try." he beamed and Merlin shook her head slowly.

"Was making the sins a threat to the country again, part of your great plan as well?" she asked playfully, but the question was a serious one. Something he wasn't quite ready to address yet. They had come so far; could he really put them all back into that position just because of him? Meliodas' grin faded and his attention turned to the Boar Hat which was situated up high on a hill over-looking a town just shy of a hundred miles outside of Lyoness, "No. That was never my intention. I feel bad for not consulting with everyone before challenging Bartra."

Merlin's brow cocked, "You haven't told anyone else?"

Meliodas only shook his head to let Merlin know the conversation was over for now. And for good reason. He was suddenly aware of a soft voice calling to him, as Silver hair came running out from the Tavern. He loved the sound of his name in her voice. The way she called to him always made his heart flutter a little. Though he would never admit it…

"Sir Meliodas! You've returned from your errand!" Elizabeth smiled cheerfully as she reached him and Merlin and he smiled back at her like he had no cares in the world.

"Yup! It wasn't anything too tough," he grinned at her like he always did. It was all he could do to protect her right now. She didn't have to know that he had just made her a fugitive.

"I'm glad your errand wasn't too taxing," Elizabeth's cheeks were pink, and Meliodas wiggled an eyebrow at her, "Well, I could always use some rest, would you care to join me?" He had maneuvered behind her and his hands clasped around her breasts, making her yelp. He was so close to her, and though he was joking around, this was the time he spent feeding his addiction for her. The way her body felt beneath his touch, her lavender scent that eased his mind, the little sounds she made…

"I DONT THINK SO!" Hawk came barreling out of the tavern and head-butted Meliodas so hard he was sent flying a few feet away. "How many times do I need to tell you to keep your pervy hands off the princess!" He squealed and then huffed while addressing Elizabeth, "Really, Elizabeth, you can smack him away."

"And I could roast you over a fire." Meliodas was really close to Hawk's ear, making him jump and run behind Elizabeth for protection, "You-You wouldn't do that to a hero would you?"

Meliodas brushed himself of grass and watched Elizabeth giggle and assure Hawk that he had nothing to fear. He wanted to tell her that… Tell her no matter who came looking for trouble, that she wouldn't have to worry… But he couldn't. And he was the reason she was in trouble again.

He sighed, he had to bite the bullet at some point. Make it official. Either she was going to say yes and he would have made her a traitor to the country, or she would say no and he would have to say goodbye.

-Meanwhile in Lyoness-

Margret ran quickly down the palace halls, completely dashing aside her manners as a princess. She had to get to Gilthunder and fast. She nearly tripped in her modest heels, stopping long enough to kick them off and continue running down the hall.

She almost couldn't believe it herself. Neither her father or Meliodas had noticed her off to the side entrance to the throne room when Meliodas had asked her father for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. She had covered her mouth before she could gasp out her surprise, and stuck around long enough to see her father call his personal guard after the Seven Deadly Sins and her sister.

"Gilthunder!" She ran to the armory where he was spending time getting new armor made. He looked up at her surprised to see her so frazzled and upset. He was also quite surprised to see she was barefoot; that was definitely out of character for her.

"Princess Margret? What's wrong?" He approached and drew her into his arms in a soft and reassuring embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as she caught her breath, then looked up at him.

"My father just sent his personal guard after the Seven Deadly Sins! Please you must help me warn them!" She was urgent, while keeping her voice as low as possible. She wasn't sure who had ears on the wall anymore.

Gilthingder regarded her seriously, "Why would King Bartra send his personal guard after the sins? They've been cleared of the accusations of treason-"

Margret shook her head quickly, "Meliodas asked for Elizabeth's hand! My father said no… and Meliodas ignored him. My father accused the sins for kidnapping Elizabeth with intentions of making her a traitor."

Gilthunder was obviously as surprised as Margret had been to hear that Meliodas had admitted his affections… but it still didn't make sense. "But marrying a sin isn't against the law. I don't understand why he would send the guard like that."

Margret hesitated a moment, her eyes shining with hidden knowledge, "Gil… My father has promised Elizabeth to another man. If she were to go against his order, and marry another man, she would be considered a traitor to the country. It would be enough to start a war between our country and the kingdom that my father promised her to."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys! This is probably the fastest I've ever updated a story I've written! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! I'm very pleased with the overall acceptance of the piece. It makes me really happy! All of the chapters are about the same length, so I'll try to keep it that way, or at least try not to make any of them less than the others.**

Chapter 3

Meliodas had Mama Hawk relocate, and they were currently on the road. The tavern rocked slightly from left to right as the giant pig made slow steps across the land. It was dark out now, and quiet as everyone had long gone to bed, except for the captain of the Sins, who had found his mind far too occupied to rest.

Meliodas had been towel drying a couple of washed dishes when Elizabeth came down from her shared room with him. She looked really tired, or at least half asleep, and that's when Meliodas noted the time. He hadn't even noticed the time passing so quickly. It was nearly after midnight already.

After they had begun moving, the entire team had met to discuss a few towns who had sent word to the Sins of troubles they were having with supposed demons that had slipped through when the Ten Commandments had made their attack on the kingdoms. Meliodas had accepted both requests and convinced the others that the sins had a duty to help the kingdom get rid of any remaining demons.

They were on their way towards one of those towns… in the opposite direction of the Kingdom of Lyoness. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind that they were not heading back towards her home, which gave Meliodas hope that she felt this place was like a home to her.

"Whatcha doing up this late?" He asked her as she rubbed her eyes and came to sit at the bar, with a soft smile on her face.

"I noticed you hadn't come to bed. I was worried, so I came to check on you." She yawned and her cheeks flared a bright pink.

"You noticed I wasn't there? Were you waiting for me perhaps?" His brows wiggled suggestively, leaning over the bar towards her, and her bright pink cheeks went crimson.

"N-No! That's… that's not it!" She stuttered out and shifted under his gaze.

He wouldn't lie that he wasn't a little disappointed, but he smiled at her none the less. She looked down at her hands in her lap with that crimson blush growing deeper by the minute, "It's not that I was waiting… it's that… I can feel you when you're there. Your warmth. I feel safe when you're there…" She had nearly whispered the last bit, but Meliodas heard every word. And it was enough to render him completely speechless. The tavern went quiet as Meliodas stared at her, all the while becoming aware of the box in his pocket that held his hopes of her becoming his. His heart beat fast and he could feel his face burn.

"Well, I'm going back to bed!" Elizabeth suddenly stood and made her way back up the stairs before Meliodas could even gather himself enough to say anything back to her. So he was left to stare at her retreating form, wishing he was brave enough to tell her how much those words meant to him. And how much he wanted her to be his. 'Will you marry me?' that's all he had to say… so why was it so hard? Was it because the answer to that question was the difference between his happiness with her and never seeing her again?

"Oh Princess, I just want to suck face with you allllll night…" Meliodas turned quickly to see Ban leaning over the counter, looking a little more than wasted. He was making kissing noises at Meliodas, which earned him a swift kick to the face, and he was knocked off the counter into a table across the room. It was strange, Meliodas had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed Ban. That was a mistake he wouldn't make again.

"No one asked you, Ban." Meliodas grinned at him, and Ban gave him a mischievous Cheshire-like grin of his own.

"Well someone has to say it; if you won't." Ban groaned at him and rolled off the table he had crashed into and onto the floor where he stared up at Meliodas like he knew every thought Meliodas ever had.

"Why are we going away from the kingdom, by the way?" Ban asked suddenly, changing the subject quickly, and Meliodas reminded himself just how smart Ban could be sometimes. He chuckled to himself softly as he made his place sitting on top of the bar counter looking over the little place he had been running for some time.

"We're going to help that town." He reminded Ban, but Ban only scoffed, "Yeah, okay captain. And then when we're done with that, why will we be running away from the kingdom?"

There was no getting past it. When Ban was suspicious he was very persistent, until you either confirmed his suspicions or managed to occupy him with something else. So far, Meliodas didn't have anything else to occupy him with. "Because the kingdom might be after us again."

Instead of a reaction of fear or disbelief, Ban only laughed. Meliodas knew he didn't have any problems with Ban being on his side. Something told him even if they were being chased because they were evil people, Ban would still remain by his side. That was the kind of guy Ban was. Besides the time he had tried to kill him to resurrect his girlfriend… but Meliodas couldn't really blame him for that, and in all honesty, he didn't. Not one bit.

"What did you do this time? Tell them you were keeping the princess?" Ban laughed at his own joke, but Meliodas rolled his eyes. Stupid Ban… if only you knew. Without a pause, he tossed a bottle of ale towards Ban, "Go forget you asked me that." Meliodas smiled, then waved as he hopped off the bar and began to climb the stairs to his bedroom.

"N-night capn!" Ban called after him, with a swig of the bottle.

Once upstairs, Meliodas quietly opened the bedroom door, peering in to see Elizabeth curled up under the blankets, and the slow and steady rising and falling of her form told him she had managed to fall back to sleep. And quickly too.

He wasn't quick to climb in beside her, instead he sat next to her and watched for a moment. Her face soft and relaxed. She was beautiful no matter what the situation. Sleeping, fighting, trying to be tough and strong. It didn't matter.

He slowly pulled the covers back, climbing in next to her and closing his eyes, letting her scent engulf him, and her warmth lulling him to sleep.

A horse rode quickly through the night carrying a single rider completely cloaked. They pulled harshly on the reigns to guide the horse through the forest and expertly navigated around fallen trees and through dense bush. It was imperative they get to the next town soon. If he didn't get ahead of the Holy Knights, the sins would be in for a rude awakening, with the entire kingdom after them once more.

Branches and leaves blurred by as the horse ran faster and faster at the rider's beckoning. He had already been riding for a full day, and it was after midnight when he came to a skidding stop on the outskirts of the forest and a town came into town at the crest of the next hill-top. He spurred the horse, and again he was off towards the town at full gallop.

Just outside of town a single lantern caught the rider's attention and he quickly rode towards it, and soon a man holding the lantern also became discernable. The older man began to wave as the rider came into his vision and called out to him, "Sir Gilthunder! Over here!"

Gilthunder slowed his horse to a trot and jumped from his saddle in front of the older man, grabbing his hand in greeting, "Doctor, good to see you." The older man was a very respectable man living in this town that had won quite a bit of favor with the people when the Holy Knights were out of control. He was also an old friend of Gilthunder. Gil had sent word to the doctor asking if he had heard any word of the Holy Knights moving on the Sins, or of the movement of the Sins themselves.

"Gil, I received your message, but I'm afraid I've heard nothing of the Holy Knights." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, but then lit up a bit, "I heard word that the sins are helping towns one by one with particularly difficult pests. I heard there is a town northwest of here that had been nearly demolished in a single night!"

Gil's brow furrowed as he took in the information. He grabbed the saddle of his horse and hoisted himself up, "How far is the Town?"

The doctor thought for a moment before pointed to the northwest, "I would say a little over fifty in that direction."

Gil spurred the horse and took off without another word and before the doctor could say anything else. The Holy Knights after the sins had at least an hours lead on him, assuming they had been able to track the sins as quickly as he had. He was running out of time to warn them…


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! I have to say I'm really proud of this story. It was causing my writers block, and I couldn't continue with anything else until I wrote it, and I'm really glad I did. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far! Keep letting me know what you think, I really enjoy reading the reviews! Just know we are just getting started! This is going to be a fun adventure!**

Chapter 4

Hawk's mom came to a sudden stop and began digging herself into the ground. The movement was enough to stir Meliodas, and upon waking, his first thought was, 'It's really warm…' then upon opening his eyes his next thought was, 'Ah! Because boobs'. Elizabeth was still sound asleep, with her arms wrapped around Meliodas. It was nice… being this close to her. Not just being buried in her bosom... though… he wasn't complaining.

Asleep like this she just seemed… so happy.

The door swung open suddenly, "Captain! We're he-" Diane came in without announcing herself and got more than an eyeful of Meliodas buried in Elizabeth's bosom. Immediately her face went red with anger, and he could only assume it was because she had concluded he had put himself there. Not that he was going to have her think differently.

Elizabeth stirred, and she looked down to see Meliodas' beaming face not too far from hers, and her face went completely red, "S-Sir Meliodas?!"

Diane stormed in and grabbed Meliodas by the foot and dragged him out of bed and out the door, leaving Elizabeth completely shocked silent.

"Can't leave you alone for two seconds…" Diane growled under her breath as she dragged him down the stairs and onto the main floor where everyone watched as she threw him from her place on the last step across the bar into a table.

"Diane? What's wrong?!" King was quick to go to her side. Diane huffed, glaring Meliodas down, "That sleaze-bag was making the moves on Elizabeth again!"

"Ah, what do you care? You've got King. Why does it matter if cap'n wants a little something for his troubles?" Ban was in the kitchen area cooking breakfast and he didn't even turn around to see the commotion. Diane on the other hand suddenly went completely red at the mention of her relationship with King and the implication that Meliodas would be THAT kind of guy.

She wasn't the only one. Elizabeth stood behind Diane as she too had made her way down the stairs and now was bright red, "It's… It's okay! I have to pay him back somehow!" she was twisting the hem of the uniform of the Boar Hat in her fingers.

Is that what she really thought? Meliodas' heart sunk a little as he watched her. Why the hell did Ban have to say something like that? Even if she did owe him anything, he would never ask her to pay him back like that. The thought made him feel dirty. Sure he was a perv sometimes, but he wasn't a pimp. He didn't take sexual favors.

"Elizabeth – That's not-" Meliodas began before Diane swung around to look Elizabeth square in the eyes, "Elizabeth, none of us want you to pay us back. You don't owe us anything! Besides I KNOW the captain would never ask you to do anything like that!" She turned her head and gave him a look that said, 'right?' to which he nodded.

"Yeah! Besides, if anything I would say we're all pretty even right? You've saved us more than a time or two!" King chimed in next to Diane, hoping his helping her ease Elizabeth's worries would win him some favor.

"Really? You think so?" The silver haired princess twisted one of her locks in her fingers as she thought about their adventures up till now. She had been able to heal them all at least once.

Meliodas smiled with his arms propped behind his head, "Yeah, of course, we do. Now, let's all grab some breakfast and get down to the town! Maybe after we clear out the pests, they'll come buy some booze!"

By the time breakfast was ready, Merlin and Gowther had joined the group, everyone was enjoying their food and the company of the others. This was what Meliodas wanted for them all. They were all outcasts of society. Branded by their sins and then accused of betraying the kingdom, the Seven Deadly Sins were hardly welcome anywhere. This little piece of heaven was always what he had wanted for them. A place they could call home, surrounded by comrades and people that accepted them. Did he really have the right to take away what little peace they had gotten back?

He palmed the box in his pants pocket while turning the thought over in his mind, when Merlin scooted closer to him, "You have a sour look on your face. Try not to think so hard about it, or that look might stick." She muttered with a grin, then put another forkful of food in her mouth like she hadn't spoken at all. He glanced her way and decided she was right. He didn't have to make that decision on his own. Right now there was no point in dwelling on it. They had work to do first.

The Boar Hat was situated about a mile outside of the town that had requested their help. It was a mid-sized town called Moraine, smaller than the capital in Lyoness, but large for a city so far out in the country. The hills and lands that lined the roads were covered in beautiful wild flowers, painting the landscape in blues, violets, and reds. It was a lovely stroll into the town, from the town itself wafted delicious smells of freshly baked bread and food. Not quite what Meliodas expect from a Town that was supposed to be ravaged by demons.

"This town is beautiful!" Elizabeth twisted on her toes while taking in the tall buildings and beautiful scenery.

"Yeah… almost too pretty." Ban scratched his head as he followed at the back of the group.

The cobbled street they walked down was lined with carts and stalls filled with fresh vegetables, bread, sweets, fish, and the like. Diane approached one taking a big whiff, "Wow, this smells great!" King floated up to her on Chastiefol and nodded, "Yeah it does, but…" he looked around with confusion evident on his face, "Where are all of the people?"

Everyone stopped. He was right. All of the shops were open, and stalls were filled with fresh goods, but not a single person outside of their group could be seen.

"That's weird. We just got their message two days ago." Meliodas scratched his head nonchalantly. It was certainly weird, but he couldn't feel the presence of any demons.

"What could make an entire town just drop everything and leave?" Diane asked, turning from the carts to look around.

"That is assuming they left." Gowther chimed in deadpan as usual. "It is also within the range of possibilities that the people who take residence in this town were eaten, taken as hostages, or disintegrated, among other very similar probable outcomes."

Elizabeth gasped out, she and Diane looked between one another, "Can… can something do that? Just kill everyone without leaving a trace?" She asked frightfully, looking around there were no signs that someone might have fought for their life. It was like they all just disappeared.

"The probability that an individual could kill an entire town- mmmm mmmm hmmm-" Gowther had begun to announce his calculations when Meliodas took a long loaf of bread and shoved it in Gowther's mouth to cut him off.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet, okay?" He mused before a flash of movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and watched the alley he had seen the shadow when another came from the opposite side of the road. He hadn't been the only one to notice, as Ban slowly reached for his weapon.

He was quick to stand near Elizabeth with his hand poised over the hilt of the sword strapped to his back, "Guys, I don't think we're alone here, after all."

Quickly, the other sins turned their backs to one another making something of a circle, all prepared to fight, waiting for any sign of an attack.

It happened so fast Elizabeth couldn't believe it. In the blink of an eye the town went from completely empty to the sins being completely surrounded by rows upon rows of cloaked figures. They were also completely outnumbered by at least three times the number of men. "Wh-Where did they all come from?!" she gasped looking all around them, even noting the figures standing on roofs above them, looking down on them like hungry crows.

"Something tells me they were always here. Right, Merlin?" Meliodas remained poised for a fight without turning his gaze away from the figures in front of him. He felt Elizabeth press closer to him, which kept him calm and he counted time passing with her heartbeat.

Merlin smiled to herself as she conducted a quick magical search over the area, "That would be my guess as well. There is a faint hint of a powerful cloaking spell still in the air. They must have been waiting for us."

"You mean this was a trap?" King had already transformed Chastiefol into its spear form and held it at the ready. Diane who was next to him, who was in her smaller form, put her fists up.

"It would appear so." Meliodas confirmed, and his usual confidence faltered. Who were these people? Were they those who still believed the sins were traitors to the kingdom or were they sent by Bartra after Meliodas' challenge?

"Captain, I sense the presence of at least one Holy Knight," Gowther announced, catching everyone's attention. Elizabeth looked completely stunned as she searched the darkness of the cloaks that hid their faces, "But why?! Why would the Holy Knights stage an ambush?"

"Perhaps we should ask them after beating the shit out of 'em…" Ban got that glint in his eyes when he smelled a good fight.

Meliodas tasted electricity in the air, and faster than anyone could see, he grabbed Elizabeth up in his arms and jumped as high as he could, at the same time that all of the cloaked figures dove in to attack the sins all at once. That's when the entire street lit up with sparks of electricity.

"But that- That's!" Elizabeth looked around, noting that the sins had been quick to follow Meliodas' lead, and were all landing on buildings around them.

Meliodas grinned as he spotted Gilthunder in the middle of the circle they had all jumped away from, with his sword plunged deep into the cobbled stone road. He looked up and locked eyes with Meliodas, "Go! I will take care of this and meet up with you!" He shouted.

"Should we help him?" Diane asked, looking conflicted about running away.

"No, we have enough to worry about." Meliodas peered over his shoulder as he picked up on the energies of another group of cloaked figures who were approaching from the west of the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop at top notch speed. "Merlin, take Elizabeth and teleport back to the Boar Hat. Get Mama Hawk moving!" He shouted to her from across the road and she nodded without a word. Before Elizabeth even had the chance to argue, she was gone from his arms. "Everyone else, split up and meet back at the Boar Hat. Take as many out as you can, without killing them!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed in unison and in a flash, they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**PHEW! That last chapter was a long one! I'm having a hard time keeping myself from writing it! Luckily I have a lot of time this week to write due to the Thanksgiving Holiday! I'm hoping to get through a chapter or two a day this week! Please let me know what you think so far! I really enjoy reading your reviews!**

Chapter 5

Jumping from roof to roof, Meliodas made his way in the opposite direction of the Boar Hat to lead a group of cloaked figures after him. They had been able to catch up to him pretty quickly with the slower pace he had taken at first, but now that they were right on his tail and keeping pace it was all he could do to avoid the few attacks they sent his way. Finally, he jumped from the roof to a side road and ran around the corner, ducking quickly, just barely avoiding Gilthunder's swinging blade as he sent electricity at the figures chasing after Meliodas.

"Great timing little Gil, but you're cutting it a little close aren't you?" Meliodas pulled on a lock of hair that had been frayed by the sharp blade in Gil's hands.

Gilthunder grinned back at him before quickly turning his attention back down the road where more figures were beginning to give chase. "I can't believe how many there are. You've certainly done it this time."

That was all the answer Meliodas needed. He and Gilthunder began to run down the side road and back towards the main avenue where Meliodas could feel more of the Sins converging on the same point. "You can fill us in on the way, Gil."

By the time Meliodas and Gilthunder reached the main clearing, Ban ran past them and skidded to a stop, "What happened to meeting back at the tavern?"

King was floating just above and Diane was just then making it to the road as well. Gil turned and sent a burst of electricity down the road behind them, the last of the cloaked figures falling to their knees and then, seemingly, out cold on the ground.

"Change of plans, it seems." He shrugged. There was quiet once more as all of the cloaked figures had been dealt with in the separate directions each sin had gone.

Gowther was the last of the group to make it to the road and adjusted his glasses, "Captain, it seems this was even more of an elaborate scheme than previously thought."

Meliodas turned a raised brow to him before Gowther pointed out the last of the figures Gilthunder had shocked. The figures were gone leaving nothing but shadows on the ground. "These were magical puppets. I have never encountered this power before."

"Huh… so they sent fake knights after us?" Meliodas kneeled down to the shadows left from the magical puppets, running a finger over it like it was dust on a shelf.

"Why would they send anyone after us anyways?" King was more than a little annoyed it seemed, and everyone seemed to look at Gilthunder then for some answers. Gil put his hands up, before looking to Meliodas for some assistance. It wasn't his place to let them know the truth.

Well… it was going to happen at some point.

"Look, guys, it's my fault the knights are after us again."

Everyone's attention was on Meliodas now. "What did you do?" King asked angrily, and Diane put a hand on his arm to calm him, which it did. "Whatever it was, I'm sure the Captain had a good reason, right?" She looked back at Meliodas for confirmation, but he couldn't offer her more than a half smile. The truth was that he wasn't sure this WAS a good enough reason. How could he put his happiness before his team?

King growled under his breath, "Tell us the truth already! After all this time, after everything we've been through already; why would you do this to us?!"

"King!" Diane pleaded, but Meliodas shook his head, "No, Diane, he's right. It wasn't fair of me. I'm sorry for doing this to all of you."

Everyone was silent. No one had ever heard Meliodas sounding so… humble before. It was even strange for him to hear himself. He sighed, taking the little box from his pants pocket and staring at it for a moment before tossing it to King. King caught the little box easily and carefully opened it, his eyes going wide and cheeks flaring a deep red before he looked back up to Meliodas.

"Is this-?" He stammered as Diane pulled on King's arm to have Chastiefol float low enough for her to get a peek as well. "WHAT?! Captain! Why do you have a ring?!"

This caught Ban and Gowther's attention as well as they began to crowd King and looked on the simple yet beautiful pearl ring.

"I have read that a man will give a ring to a woman as an agreement that they will be entering a marriage contract. It is often said that these people are in love. Is the captain in love with someone?" Gowther asked Ban, and Ban only laughed.

"Oh jeez, you little softie!" Ban sauntered over to Meliodas who, for once was a little less than thrilled to be the center of attention. He could literally feel all of their eyes on him. Ban threw his arm around him and pulled him close, "I was only kidding last night! You didn't REALLY tell them you were keeping her did you?"

"Not in those words… exactly." Meliodas gave a mischievous grin and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"So wait, we're being chased because you were going to propose to Princess Elizabeth?" King closed the little box and gave it back to Meliodas carefully like he might break it while a completely shell shocked Diane just sort of lingered behind. Off to the side Meliodas could hear Gowther ask Ban if this meant the he loved Elizabeth, and Ban only laughed in response.

"Well, I think they're after us cause Bartra didn't give me his blessing." He shrugged, not really having any more of an answer than that. His understanding of laws pertaining to royals was limited at best. For all he knew, it was illegal for a princess to marry someone the king didn't give his blessing.

"You dolt! That's not enough of a reason for him to send the Holy Knights after us!" King yelled, face-palming and shaking his head back and forth.

"Princess Elizabeth has been promised to another kingdom."

Gil's voice had not been any louder than the rest of them, but Meliodas heard him as if he were screaming it in his ear. "What do you mean?" Everyone else was quiet then too. The air had gone from jovial to serious in a matter of seconds.

Gil cleared his throat and regarded Meliodas seriously, "King Bartra didn't tell you. Elizabeth has been promised to another man for a long time."

So many questions hung in the air as Meliodas stared at Gilthunder and all of them seemed to register as he began to answer him, "Margret told me, which is why I came to warn you of the impending attacks. Unfortunately, I was a little late. Apparently Elizabeth had been promised to someone when she was very young. An ongoing treaty with another kingdom."

"Does she know?" That's all he could manage to ask without losing himself to the swirling doubt and anger building in his chest. Was he afraid that she had known and not told him? No… then why did he need to know so bad?

"No. Elizabeth doesn't know. The arrangements were made without her knowing. She was to be told when she came of age."

All of the anger and doubt was suddenly gone. Or, at least it was managed for now. He understood now. Bartra's obvious unease when Meliodas asked for Elizabeth's hand, his insisting that continuing would make them fugitives. It wasn't Meliodas the king was worried about.

It was Elizabeth's suitor from another kingdom.

"Meliodas, things will only get worse from here. If you go through with this, you are putting everyone at great risk. The marriage of Elizabeth to this kingdom's ruler… it's the only thing keeping our countries at peace. Breaking that treaty could mean war."

Silence again. It was no longer just about his happiness and the safety of the Sins anymore. His proposal could mean the end of the kingdom as they knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I promise to make up for it in the next! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and well wishes! I love reading your comments! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Just so you get it, none of you better say anything to Elizabeth about any of this. If you do, I will kill you where you stand."

Everyone stared at Meliodas a little taken aback as he suddenly grinned. His warning was completely serious and every one of them knew he meant it. They all nodded their understanding as they followed him back to the Boar Hat.

As Meliodas lead the group, he could feel them all watching him, like any moment he would spring the end of the world on them. As if he needed any more pressure. "You can stop staring me down, I'm not making any decisions right now." He groaned and each of the sins behind him – save Gowther – looked other ways.

"I wonder what actually happened to all of the people from this town…" Meliodas was quick to change the subject, but he was genuinely curious. It wasn't every day you came across an empty town as large as this one.

"Perhaps they were evacuated due to the nature of the ambush?" Gowther asked, and Gilthunder only shrugged. He had very little knowledge about the group who were actually after them. They were part of an elite group personally picked by the king.

"It's probably safe to assume the next town on our list is probably a trap too." King nodded to himself as he floated atop Chastiefol next to Diane and Meliodas nodded as well, "Yup, probably."

This made the group following him slow to a stop as Meliodas' attitude registered with all of them, "You don't plan on going there, do you?"

Meliodas shrugged again as he stopped walking, "Yeah, why not? They did send for help." He stated factually, and the sins jaws all dropped. It was like he was asking for trouble. And maybe he was. As he turned his back to the sins and continued walking, his face fell.

What exactly WAS he doing? What was he going to do? He had told the others he wasn't going to make his decision right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't think about it. For the most part, Meliodas acted like nothing was wrong and he could do that for as long as he needed to. It's what he did as the leader of the Sins. Keep up a strong face and make the hard decisions.

Right… the hard decisions. It was obvious the decision he had to make here, and not for the first time did he question his own strength. He could take out an entire army in a single swing of his blade. But, was he strong enough to do what needed to be done?

"Sir Meliodas!"

Meliodas stopped in his tracks, looking up the road ahead of them to where Elizabeth stood waving at the top most place of Mama Hawk's nose with Hawk right beside her. She had her usual cheerful smile that warmed his heart every time he saw her. He, the rest of the Sins, and Gilthunder made quick work of the rest of the path to Mama Hawk and quickly climbed up the rope ladder. Elizabeth leaned over and grabbed Meliodas' hand to pull him up the last rung.

With a smile on his face once more, the answer to his question echoed regretfully in his mind.

He would never be strong enough…

-Meanwhile in Lyoness-

A low-ranking guard ran down the palace halls, then burst through the doors to the throne room. King Bartra looked up surprised at the sudden interruption.

"Your Highness! There is an emissary from the neighboring kingdom to the north, demanding an immediate audience with you!" the guard huffed as he dropped to his knee. The room went quiet as the king stared at him in horror.

"S-Send him in," there was no doubt a good amount of fear and uncertainty in the Kings voice as he made his order. The guard nodded and made his way back out of the room. The air in the room shifted as he waited for his guest to arrive and present himself.

There wasn't much Bartra feared. The kingdom of Lyoness was a powerful country with an army of Holy Knights that could rival any force sent their way. Bartra was always known to be a fair and benevolent ruler, with an iron fist when it came to invading forces…

The northern kingdom of Direneth was the only exception.

Direneth was notorious for their fear tactics and brutality in battle. They lived for the bloodshed of war, and prospered with the sale of weapons, lands, and people conquered in their conquests. Direneth's forces could easily match the forces of the Holy Knights of Lyoness.

That was why the kingdoms had signed the treaty. An attempt at peace through the merging of kingdoms. Through the marriage of the youngest daughter of Lyoness to the next king of Direneth.

"King Bartra, how very kind of you to grant me an audience today."

The voice echoed throughout the room, bringing Bartra out of thoughts of the past. His presence seemed to emanate from every shadow, every hidden place. A tall dark raven haired man stood regally at the stoop of the throne before Bartra even saw his movement. The crest on his red cloak was that of the royal family in Direneth. This was no emissary.

"Atlas… Future king of Direneth. To what do I owe this visit?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! So, I wanted to take a moment to really thank you for following this so closely, and all of the wonderful reviews you've posted. It makes me really happy when I post a chapter and read that you've enjoyed the little plot I've been cooking up. I love how you interact with the characters, feel for them, laugh with them. I think it is every writer's dream to make that kind of connection! I'm also thrilled that you enjoy my writing style so much. Makes all the work worth it. So seriously, thanks, from the bottom of my heart. I hope you continue to enjoy this wild adventure!**

Chapter 7

"Captain? Why exactly are we walking into this trap?" Diane, now her regular size, walked side-by-side with Mama Hawk with Gideon swaying in her grasp at her side. It had become apparent that they couldn't afford to not be prepared for everything.

Meliodas sat cross-legged just outside of the tavern watching the landscape pass. The sun was high overhead. They had all come back to the Boar Hat and nearly immediately, Meliodas had them on their way to the next town. He could tell it didn't sit well with the others. Luckily, the next town wasn't too far out of the way, so it would take no more than an hour to travel with Hawk's Mom traversing the lands.

"A whole town full of people just up and vanished without a trace. If that has something to do with any of this, I want to know. Besides, we don't know yet that this is a trap like the last." His voice was stern. He wasn't taking any lip about it.

Captains orders.

It wasn't just about this whole fiasco with Elizabeth's previous engagement. Moraine was completely empty, and something told Meliodas that those people didn't just leave of their own free will.

But, an entire town, just to lure them out? Just to attack them? The Sins had faced many-a-knight, when they were exiled, who wouldn't have batted an eye at destroying half a town and the people in it, just to get the chance to slay a sin. Nearly the entire capital of Lyoness was destroyed in less than an afternoon thanks in part to the Holy Knights. So, in his mind, the chances the people of Moraine had been evacuated were growing less and less likely.

"Well… I guess that's okay then." Diane twisted a pigtail around her finger as if she were contemplating her next words.

"What's up, Diane? It's not like you to hold back." Her obvious discomfort caught his attention and held it. Other than Ban, Diane was probably the most honest with him. If she was holding back, something was definitely wrong.

He could see the worry in her eyes. Even though she and King had become serious about their own relationship, Diane was still very protective of him. Hell, she was protective of anyone she considered a close friend. "Captain… I just don't know what I would do if I were in your shoes." Her voice was sad as she looked ahead of them.

"What do you mean?"

Diane finally glanced at him, "If I had to make a choice like that? I'm not sure I'd be able to. It just doesn't seem fair. I mean… I know you're not going to-" Diane's voice faded as she looked at the warning in Meliodas' expression. She wasn't going to say the 'p' word, but she knew he understood.

"How do you know that I'm not?" There was a grin on his face that boded trouble for the kingdom, but Diane continued to look at him sadly. He knew she could see right through him.

"I know you, Captain." She offered as her only answer, turning her eyes ahead as if she could see their shared past there.

The silence between them was deafening. Meliodas could feel the weight of the grief he felt for having to make this decision threatening to take hold of him. He had to lose himself; he couldn't do this right now. "Well, what about you and King?"

That seemed to catch the Giantess' attention, and her cheeks flushed as she avoided eye contact with him. "W-What about us?" she stammered, seemingly forgetting the sadness for a moment. This made him genuinely grin at his comrade.

"Any plans for tying the knot? Maybe popping out a couple of juniors?" his voice was teasing, and Diane lit up redder than the darkest apple.

"C-CAPTAIN! Don't say stuff like that!" she shouted and he chuckled at her flustered look.

There was a sudden stop and Meliodas looked ahead. Hawk's mom had made her claim to an open plot of land just a short distance outside of a small town just ahead of them. The hills were covered in the same beautiful wild flowers, and the town looked completely intact. No signs of any attacks – let alone demons.

"So we're really going down there?" Ban and King had come out of the tavern and now stood on either side of Meliodas. Diane regained herself and too looked on the little town with apprehension. None of the sins liked the idea of just walking into what they already knew was going to be a trap. None of them dared disobey a direct order, though. And Meliodas had made it clear this was non-negotiable.

Elizabeth came out of the tavern too, followed by Merlin and Gowther.

"Alright, listen up! Me, Ban, King, Gowther, and Diane are going down to the town to see what's up. Elizabeth, you and Merlin stay here. Keep Mama Hawk ready in case something goes wrong, okay?"

Elizabeth's brows knit together, "But I want to come with you! If the Holy Knights are attacking the people again, I need to be there to help!"

Meliodas smiled at her with the 'boyish charm' he knew she couldn't refuse. "I don't think that's what's going on here. And besides, I'd feel a lot better if I didn't have to worry about protecting you down there." Even he flinched at how harsh that sounded. There was no way he could have sugar coated it more. He wanted to protect her, and that became increasingly more difficult when HE was the reason the knights were attacking. They didn't even know who their enemy was yet. He wasn't about to risk her getting hurt.

Elizabeth looked like she felt the sting of his comment too as she looked away from him sadly, but relented to him after a moment of pained silence, "Y-Yes, you're right."

He wanted to smack himself for making her feel like that. It was so wrong. She was not a burden, and if anything, Meliodas fought his hardest when she was at his side. But he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"Hey, we'll be back real soon, okay?" he asked with a small reassuring grin, knowing it couldn't take away the hurt, but hoping to at least ease some of her worries.

Elizabeth lit up and smiled softly at all of them, "Please be safe!"

As they jumped from the back of Hawk's Mom and landed on the ground below, they were off.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, captain?" Diane peered over her shoulder seeing Elizabeth watching them head off.

"Actually, I believe this was the best course of action for the captain to take. There is no guarantee we would be able to protect the princess if faced with similar foes as before." Gowther adjusted his glasses on his nose as he examined the town ahead. "I have already picked up on traces of a strong magic coming from the town and in the surrounding foot hills."

Meliodas scratched his head, "Foothills? Why would they use the magic in the land surrounding the town? Does it feel the same as before?"

Gowther squinted at the town and nodded, "Yes, but there are traces of other magic users as well. There is a high probability that we will be facing actual knights this time."

Ban stretched his arms high above his head then swung them around to loosen them up, "Well maybe I'll get a decent fight in this time. Those damn puppets were push-overs."

Meliodas nodded, setting his sights on the town as well. "Pull your punches, but If they want a fight, give them one." Meliodas clenched his fists and felt his resolve steel.

"Roger that!" Ban's grin filled his face, and his eyes lit up with excitement. King looked at Diane, and she nodded with a smile.

"Let's go give 'em hell!" With that, Meliodas and the other dashed towards the gates of the town at full speed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to admit when I write each chapter, I feel for the characters as much as you guys seem to. Man, last chapter hurt. But, this adventure is about to get good, I promise! Thanks again everyone for your continued support and reviews. It is probably the best part of my day. Keep letting me know what you think, and I will keep cranking out chapters this week in between baking for Thanksgiving! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Again, the quick trip to the town was quiet. This made Meliodas nervous as they finally approached the main gate to the city. Quickly his fears were realized as they were greeted by empty streets, filled yet unmanned shops and stalls. The cobbled streets were much smaller than in Moraine, with this town being not even half its size. But it was a beautiful town. Meliodas could almost close his eyes and see the people who would have greeted them here. Bustling streets filled with vendors and people just trying to live.

His fist clenched at his side as the anger rose in his chest. What happened to these people? Were they gone because of him?

"Captain!" Meliodas looked up to see King with Chastiefol in spear form at the ready. He nodded down the road ahead of them, where black shadows crawled across the ground. Diane growled under her breath, alerting them that they were coming from the left as well. Looking to his right, he saw Ban swing his weapon under his arm and more shadows approaching.

"Captain, more magical puppets. But I feel a much more powerful magical source just ahead of us. This is most likely the controller." Gowther examined the shadows now closing in behind the group and cutting off the exit to the city.

In a single motion, all of the shadows that had been flat on the surface of the ground now rose and took shape into the cloaked figures the Sins had faced in Moraine. They were motionless, waiting.

"So if we take out the puppet master, we get rid of the puppets?" Meliodas unsheathed his sword and scanned ahead looking for the quickest way through. He would make it quick.

"I cannot confirm that hypothesis," Gowther continued deadpan, and Meliodas faltered. "As stated before, I have never encountered this power and am uncertain the outcome of removing the puppeteer. These magical puppets are different than those of Moraine."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." King steeled his gaze while examining the ever growing number of puppets surrounding them. "These puppets have much more magical makeup than the others. It's like… they're alive."

"That's because they are, or were."

Meliodas' gaze shot up to a cloaked figure a few rooftops ahead of them. It had been a woman's voice who spoke, but she looked like all of the others. A cloak and darkness.

"What are you babbling about?" Ban asked, his tone reflecting how not interested he truly was.

Meliodas didn't need her to answer, though. He already knew. "These are the people from Moraine." It wasn't a question. It was a full on accusation.

"My, how clever we are. Yes, these were the people from this and that other town. This is my magical ability; living puppet."

Ban's expression changed along with everyone else's. These were actual people they were fighting. Innocents. People who just wanted to live in peace. People who had woken up like any other day and then enslaved and used as cannon fodder.

"You bitch!" Ban snarled out, mirroring the thoughts and feelings of all of the sins.

All of the figures cloaks dropped to reveal the faces of men, women, and children. Blank and emotionless, softly whispering their pleas of salvation, "please… save… us…" The living puppets then bounded forward with lightning speed and initiated the assault on the Sins.

From her place at the window facing towards the town, Elizabeth watched until she couldn't see Meliodas or the other sins anymore. She hadn't been able to see them for some time now, and she clutched her hands close to her chest in fear or her friends.

"Princess, try not to worry too much." Elizabeth turned to see Merlin sitting atop one of the tables, one heeled boot crossed over the other and a confident smile over her lips. Elizabeth envied that confidence.

"I just… something doesn't feel right. I still don't understand why the Holy Knights would be attacking the Sins and the people again." Her gaze turned towards her feet and tears threatened to spill over her cheeks.

Merlin's smile only grew as she watched. It was hard watching the princess suffer in silence like this, but Merlin knew the consequence of spilling Meliodas' little secret was far too great. Instead, she produced a small handkerchief from her long coat and passed it to the teary princess, "Didn't you hear the Captain? He doesn't believe the Holy knights are attacking the citizens."

As Elizabeth took the small square of fabric and thanked her, Merlin's expression changed. She was suddenly very focused, and her gaze shifted so that she was looking to just beyond the window where she could see the fields clearly. Shadows moved quickly across the ground and disappeared below Hawk's mom.

"Lady Merlin." Neither Elizabeth or Merlin had heard Gilthunder enter the room from where he had been cleaning up, but Merlin had sensed his presence. She turned to look at him expectantly.

"I'll take care of it." With that, and without Elizabeth even getting the faintest clue that she was in danger, Gilthunder left through the tavern entrance and descended the rope ladder, landing on the ground below.

"What was-?"

Hawk squealed from the upper levels of the tavern catching Elizabeth's attention, "Hawk!?" She called about to run to him when the pig barreled down the stairs, panting and shaking, "We have to get out of here!"

"What?! What's wrong?" Elizabeth knelt down to Hawk as a heavy clanking brought all of their attentions to the staircase. As they waited, Merlin stood between the stairs and Elizabeth, becoming her barrier. A deep green-armored knight finally came into view as he continued on to the first floor with heavy steps.

"Princess Elizabeth, you are in grave danger, please come with me." The knights face was covered, but she could tell this was a man. She had never heard his voice before either. She clutched Hawk tightly.

"This is private property, Sir Holy Knight. I'm going to ask you to leave now." Merlin sighed, putting her hands up ready to cast him out should he refuse or put up a fight.

"I have been sent by the king himself to retrieve the princess. Keeping me from doing so is an act of treason against the kingdom of Lyoness." This voice was stern and resolute.

Elizabeth gasped at his accusation, but Merlin merely waved him off, "Dear, I have been a Sin, a traitor, and a hero all in the span of a single day. Your threats don't bother me." With a wave of her hand, the man was teleported outside – off the side of the giant pig.

"Lady Merlin-" Elizabeth began before she felt a presence behind her and Hawk squealed again. "Elizabeth watch out!" Just before the knight could get his hands on her, she ducked and ran out of the tavern, with Hawk right on her tail. A massive electrical storm erupted to the side of Mama Hawk and Elizabeth tumbled to her knees by the sheer force of it. Getting to her feet, she saw Gilthunder fighting off a large mob of the cloaked figures they had seen in Moraine, and they were coming after him with everything they had.

Meliodas jumped to avoid yet another mob of puppets, as he dashed to take on the puppet master. With every puppet they took out, another popped up in its place. This woman had two large towns worth of people at her disposal and not a single one of them seemed afraid to die.

Looking back, he could see his team doing their best to fend them off without causing any lethal harm. The sheer number of puppets were giving them more than they bargained for.

"There's too many!" King was using his giant plush Chastiefol to keep the puppets at bay, but they were beginning to overcome it.

"Let these people go!" Meliodas yelled as he ran up the side of a building and landed at the other end of the roof as the supposed puppet master, pointing his sword at her, his emerald eyes shining with anger.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that. My master needs these souls. And besides, they are no longer people. They will never be human again. My magical ability is irreversible." The woman mused, unfazed by Meliodas' closeness or his growing anger.

That's when They all felt the shockwave from outside of the city, and a blast of light lit up the sky. Meliodas swung around with wide eyes to see the shadows and puppets flanking Gil and Mama Hawk outside of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey **everyone! Sorry for the delay, but also, Happy Thanksgiving (Or the day after thanksgiving!)! I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! Personally, I'm thankful for all of you and how completely awesome you've all been to me! As always, I hope you continue to enjoy the adventure!**

Chapter 9

Meliodas reeled for a moment, stuck between on-coming puppets, attacking the puppet master, and his need to protect Elizabeth. Mentally, he was beating himself. Gowther had warned him about the magic present in the foothills. How could have been so blind? Of course, they would have enemies waiting to ambush anyone left outside of the city. After the show he had given them in Moraine, there was no doubt they'd be prepared for him to split the group up.

"Why are you doing this? Bartra would never agree to have his own citizens used like this!" Meliodas grunted as he dashed right through a mob of puppets climbing the roof, sending them falling back to the ground below. He swung at the puppet master who dodged all of his attacks. She was completely on the defensive, letting the living puppets do the fighting for her.

There was a low singsong chuckle as she continued to run from him, "I'm certain the King of Lyoness would be devastated if he found out I was taking his precious little peasant folk."

Meliodas came to a skidding stop watching the cloaked woman carefully. She wasn't a Holy Knight. Or if she was, she was bad news for the kingdom. "Who do you actually work for then? And what are you REALLY after?"

There was another chuckle from the void under the hood of her cloak as she spun in place, and her figure disappeared into thin air.

Meliodas couldn't feel her magical power anymore. Diane cried out, catching his attention, and he noted that the puppets only continued their onslaught of the Sins. A couple had managed to latch on to one of Diane's pigtails, weighing it down and making her cry out.

"Diane! I'll save you!" But King wasn't better off. His Chastiefol was nearly pinned down by the number of puppets climbing it.

Ban was doing his best to limit the amount of strength he put behind his hits, but none of his punches were taking them out, "Captain, this is getting old fast!" He yelled, landing another solid punch to one of the puppets, sending it spinning, only to have it come right back at him.

"Captain, I believe we are at a severe disadvantage. My recommendation is to retreat." Gowther had been avoiding puppets, and using his fists as Ban had been, but now he righted himself next to Meliodas, after climbing to the roof.

"Do what you can to get everyone out of here in one piece. I'll leave it to you." With a nod of understanding from Gowther, Meliodas dashed across the roof, jumping from one shingled roof to the next, until he could jump outside of the city walls.

Puppets roamed the hills and fields outside of the city like zombies. When one would pick up on his approaching energy source, they would attack in packs, and he would rush them, disabling them long enough to pass them and closer to Mama Hawk, the Boar Hat, and Elizabeth.

He jumped into to avoid a stray flash of electricity and saw Gilthunder gaining the upper-hand on the group of puppets that had made him their target. Meliodas knew little Gil would be fine. He was a Holy Knight after all.

As he bounded up the rest of the path to the giant pig, he heard Elizabeth cry out and Hawk squeal, "Keep your hands off the princess, or I'll make you sorry!" He turned in time to see Hawk bounding down the hill in the opposite direction of his mother, with Elizabeth riding his back and barely hanging on. Behind him a mob of puppets followed by an armored knight gave chase and kept right on their heels all the way into the forest, and out of sight.

Meliodas was just about to take after them when Merlin came crashing to the ground from above.

"Merlin, you good?" He wasn't too concerned. When the dust settled, he saw that she was unharmed, having put up a protective barrier in time. But she did seem a little annoyed.

"Don't let your guard down, captain. There are more Holy Knights in the area." She put her hands up, and the puppets attacking Gilthunder dispersed as he swung his sword – slicing through the air, and looking around confused.

"What did you just do?"

"Absolute Cancel. I've destroyed the link the puppeteer had to their magical puppets." Merlin looked up to see that the puppet master was now floating in the direction of the forest, towards where Hawk had run off with Elizabeth.

A pang of guilt resonated in Meliodas' chest as he looked over the sudden barren field. What happened to the puppets when their link was destroyed? Didn't the woman say her power was irreversible?

"Those puppets are real people. Do not hurt any of them." His voice was low and threatening as gave Merlin a quick glance before running after Elizabeth as well.

The bush was but a blur as he ran as fast as he could towards Elizabeth. He could feel her presence, and he was getting close. She wasn't alone. He ran even faster.

"AH! No!" Elizabeth's cry was like an explosion in his ears, and he slid in and deflected a blow before it could get close to her, sending it right back at the green-armored knight.

"Elizabeth, you alright?" He asked over his shoulder, and Elizabeth gasped as the air cleared enough for her to see him standing in front of her.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" from what he could tell, she was alright. But she wouldn't be for long… Meliodas' gaze shifted around them as four other knights came into sight. They had been hiding in the trees, probably waiting for the chance to strike, and there were more still hiding. As he watched them, he noticed their energies were different from the puppet master, who wasn't far away. Why she was observing now, he didn't know.

"So you must be the Holy Knights Bartra sent."

Meliodas heard Elizabeth's sharp breath as his words registered, "My father sent you? But Why?!"

There was no answer, though, as they watched Meliodas, probably sizing him up, strategizing their attack. With Elizabeth behind him, he couldn't give them all his power.

She was in danger again. Because of him. It was enough to make him sick. How could he claim to love anyone he couldn't keep out of trouble?

"Captain!" Diane's voice echoed loudly, and Meliodas could feel the rest of the sins quickly approaching. And when they finally made it to the clearing, Meliodas steeled his resolve. This was it. He was done playing this game of cat and mouse.

"Get Elizabeth out of here." The words were directed at all of them. He didn't need to clarify, as his tone spoke volumes to his intent. He didn't want, nor need any help.

"Captain?" Ban came close to him, his tone asking what Meliodas was going to do; something all of the sins, and Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm ending this. Just, get her out of here!" His voice was harsher than he had intended.

"We can't let you do that-" One of the knights shouted, but none of the sins paid any mind to him.

"You can't be serious...!" Ban was obviously upset, and Meliodas knew out of anyone, Ban knew what he had planned. There was no way around it. This was the only way.

"S-sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth's voice was trembling as tears welled up in her eyes. Such a sad expression. But he looked past her, avoiding the pain he was causing her.

"Get as far away as you can, and don't come back until I tell you to." He ordered, and the severity in his voice made all of them stand a little straighter. Diane picked up Elizabeth and Hawk, and before any of the knights could even blink, Merlin had teleported them away. In the precious seconds before she disappeared, Meliodas grinned at Elizabeth. Then she was gone.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat all of the Holy Knights here on your own!"

Turning his gaze back to them: he felt free. For a single second, he felt like the weight of everything he had done had been lifted from his shoulders. He was going to end this all here and now, and it hurt like hell, but he felt free for doing it.

He was now surrounded on all sides by more than ten Holy Knights, all of whom readied themselves as he slowly began to raise his hands.

But then he stopped, and he could hear the confusion in the questioning voices as his hands raised on either side of his head, and a big grin spread over his lips.

"I surrender!"


	10. Chapter 10

**You thought I was done today?! HA! I'm just getting started! For those who asked, I had a wonderful holiday! Hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I did.**

Chapter 10

 _"_ _I surrender!"_

Meliodas' voice echoed through the tavern as the sins, including Gilthunder watched the scene like they were there, through a crystal controlled by Merlin.

They watched as Meliodas put his hands up and surrendered to the Knights. They watched as he was chained, locked, and bound in every way the knights possibly could. It would have been funny, seeing their short captain locked in so many heavy metal cuffs that they weren't even sure how he was still standing, if they hadn't been watching their captain getting arrested.

"Why aren't we helping Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth's voice broke the silence of the stunned sins. The entire group sat in the Boar Hat, defeat written over all of their faces. All of them swayed slightly with the movement of Mama Hawk as she walked briskly over the land once more.

Elizabeth stood with fists clenched, angry. Angrier than any of them had ever seen her before. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she searched each of their faces. None of them even dared look her in the eyes. They didn't have the heart to. They were all just following orders… but this felt almost cruel.

None of them knew what to do. The Seven Deadly Sins were captain-less. And his last order? Get as far away as they could and don't come back until he tells them to…

Merlin revoked the magic from the crystal, causing the visual to disappear and leaving the tavern quiet again. No one had an answer for Elizabeth. Their captain ordered their retreat. Disobeying this order was a death sentence.

Diane, now shrunken thanks to Merlin's potions, sat quietly with her fists pressed tightly against her legs. King sat next to her looking dejected. For once, Gowther was keeping quiet as he observed the scene with keen interest.

"Damnit! I can't believe the captain is up to this shit again." Ban finally groaned, receiving more than a couple dirty looks from Diane, and a few from others around the tables. Though, they were all thinking the same thing; Ban had been the first to voice it aloud. It was so like their captain to take the full burden of everything.

Elizabeth watched Ban with concern, "What do you mean? What is Sir Meliodas doing? Why did he just surrender to the knights?!"

Ban groaned loudly again then rummaged through his leather pants pocket, quickly producing something and tossing it at Elizabeth. The small object bounced in her hands as she stumbled to catch it. Once she had, she looked at it confused. In her hands was a little box.

Everyone's eyes went wide and landed on Ban. "What the hell Ban! How the hell did you get ahold of that?!" King yelled, looking a little more than terrified. Ban merely ignored him while twisting his pinky finger in his ear like he hadn't heard or done anything wrong.

Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath brought everyone's attention back to her.

Tears streamed down her crimson cheeks as she looked down on the open box in her hands. Her hand shook as she reached into it and produced the little ring with the beautiful pearl. She didn't need to put it on to know that it would fit perfectly.

"I don't understand… did Sir Meliodas get arrested because of me? Because of this?" she stammered through tears that continued to streak down her face like waterfalls. She couldn't stop them.

"I don't understand! Why did Meliodas allow himself to get captured? What is this all about?!"

None of the sins could look her in the eye. They looked between one another, searching each other for the right answer. Should they say something? Meliodas' warning came to mind suddenly and they all kept their mouths shut, well almost everyone.

"Do you not understand the marriage rituals of your kind as well?" Gowther asked, coming closer to examine her face, which made her go even redder if that were at all possible.

"N-No…I just…" she sniffed as she searched each of their faces again, and not a single one of them could look at her again. "He… he was going to propose to me…" she said softly, and it was almost painful to hear the hope in her voice. It was no secret how much Elizabeth loved the captain. Knowing the truth was going to destroy her.

"The captain went and asked your old man for your hand." Ban started, getting warning looks all around the room.

"What?! Way I see it, Captain isn't here. The princess is the one in charge now. It was the King who made the Sins. That means she has just as much if not more power over the Sins as the captain did." He leaned back onto the back legs of his bar chair.

"Sir Meliodas asked for my hand?" Elizabeth chose to overlook the comment about her being in charge for the moment.

"Yeah, turns out, someone already called dibs on you."

"Ban!" Diane's eyes widened at his complete lack of tact. Elizabeth's face drained of color, and Diane went to her side in case the princess fainted. "You mean someone was already promised my hand?! When?! Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

Gilthunder cleared his throat, "You would have been told soon. You were promised to the future king of the northern kingdom Direneth. This is how Lyoness has been able to avoid war."

Elizabeth's hair fell in front of her face as her head lowered, and tears fell to the wooden floor. "I see…" she whispered, "Proposing to me… was an act of treason. My father sent the Holy Knights after us because my marriage to the future king of Direneth was for the survival of this country…"

Diane put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder for support. "Elizabeth?"

"I won't let this country fall into war…" She looked up finally, the tears gone and replaced with determination in her eyes.

Everyone watched her surprised at how quickly she was able to make her decision. Was the captain less important to the princess after all?

"You're really going through with the marriage?" King asked, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I refuse to be sold to someone as a condition for peace. I will find a way to keep us out of a war, but…" Elizabeth lifted the little box in her possession and smiled softly. "First, as the new captain, I am ordering the Seven Deadly Sins to help me break my fiancé out of prison." She took the little ring and pushed it onto her ring finger, and looked up, searching each of their faces.

What she was greeted with was shock first, then after looking at each other for a few moments, they all began to smile in complete and utter acceptance of her order, "Roger, captain!" They shouted together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Saturday everyone! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter as much if not more than I had. It only gets better from here. I've got some pretty big surprises in store! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! You guys seriously make this all worth it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Forty-eight hours. That's how long it had been. In the span of forty-eight hours, Meliodas was arrested and brought back to Lyoness and thrown into a jail cell in the middle of the capital that looked and felt like it had been specifically built for him. It was pretty heavily fortified. He had to give them credit for that at least. Holy Knights guarded nearly every hall and entrance into the jail, and at least four of them stood guard at the steel cell door.

Meliodas sat in his cell. It was like he was sitting at the bottom of a tower that had no floors above the first, even though the tower was close to four stories high. It was dark and cold, the walls all around him being stone and thick. There was only one exit unless he counted the small barred opening on what he could only guess as being the third story.

This was his fate for now. And he was okay with that. At least Elizabeth was safe while he was leading the Holy knights on wild goose chases for where he might have sent her off to. At least, until he could convince her father that he had no intention of breaking their treaty. For now, he wasn't being granted audience to anyone, let alone the king of Lyoness.

He sighed heavily. This wasn't exactly how he had planned on breaking things off with her. Getting himself thrown in prison. Then again he knew he would never be strong enough to say goodbye. He couldn't. She was far too important to him. This was the only way he knew to make amends. The only way he could have said goodbye. Though, it felt more like running away, and that was not something he ever did. What was happening to him? What was this woman doing to him? A soft grin spread over his lips as he thought of her… it was almost enough to make him want to run right back to her.

His grin faded as the last few days replayed in his mind. The attacks they had endured were not the Holy Knights sent by Bartra, which meant, there was something else going on in the shadows no one was aware of yet. This was the only way Meliodas could warn Bartra that someone was taking the citizens from whole towns in the kingdom. He wasn't sure who was behind it, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"Sir Meliodas!" He could hear her from just the other day, so determined to stay by his side, yet so scared the Holy Knights were after the kingdom again. She was probably really scared right now. He could almost hear her pleading with the others for answers they couldn't give her – because he had made it clear none of them were to tell her anything. Not yet, at least. Meliodas put his hand over his pants pocket to feel for the little box he knew to be there and sat up fast. The box was gone. Had he lost it when he had been arrested?

"Guess it's a sign that it was never meant to be…" He shrugged, dropping his arms back to his sides and leaning back against the cold stone wall behind him. He sounded pretty nonchalant, even he was impressed with how convincing he sounded, knowing how bad it was eating him up inside.

There was a little clink, and he went quiet for a moment looking around. Then another one. The third sound was followed by a little pebble landing in his lap. His attention went up to the ceiling; was the tower coming down on top of him?

That's when he caught sight of the soft glow of silver hair.

Without hesitation, Meliodas jumped to his feet and bounded up the walls, jumping back and forth until he could grab the ledge and pull himself up to look out the bars. He was greeted with the most beautiful eyes he swore he would ever see in his life, and they were full of tears again…

"Hey you." He smiled softly at her, he was a little annoyed his companions had ignored him and they weren't halfway across the world yet. Someone was going to get it when he got out of this place.

Elizabeth sighed and smiled through her tears at him. Just beyond the wall and bars, Meliodas could see that she was sitting atop King's Chastiefol, which was how she could see him at over three stories high. Meliodas shifted so that he was holding on to the bars with one hand and the other reached through them to wipe a lingering tear from her cheek. He felt her warmth as she pressed her cheek into his palm and then glanced up at him again with a look he was becoming entranced with. Her eyes were warm and vast like they would swallow him whole, and he could sail in those crystal blue waters forever.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get far away from here." He whisper-chastised her all the while grinning. He couldn't deny that he was happy as hell to see her. It hurt being away from her. Though it had only been forty-eight hours since his arrest, it felt like a lifetime.

She grinned and half laughed, half sobbed in his hand. "I couldn't leave without giving you my answer…"

Meliodas looked at her a little confused at first before he saw the little pearl ring on her finger. Then his eyes went wide, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest. "How did - ?"

"Yes, Meliodas!" He soft yet eager voice stopped him, and more tears streamed down her face and she smiled sweetly at him, "I couldn't imagine anything that would make me happier!" She grabbed the bars and pulled herself as close as she could possibly get, and through them she was able to brush Meliodas' face with her lips.

Such a soft kiss set his skin ablaze, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and claim her lips, with everything he had. She had said yes… She wanted to be his and wanted him to be hers, and his world was complete for the first time in so long. This was enough to make up his mind. He smiled at her, "But what about the treaty?"

"We'll find a way. I'm sure of it." That's all she could offer him right now. She couldn't tell him they would be okay, and she couldn't promise the safety of the kingdom, but something in her eyes and smile confirmed her resolve to him. The same way she had when they first met. That same resolve she had when protecting the kingdom from the Holy Knights. Once again, this woman made his decisions crystal clear. He had no doubts anymore.

"Get away from here. Get to the castle wall."

Her eyes went confused then almost hurt like he was sending her away before he brushed her cheek softly again, and his eyes shone with excitement and fearlessness. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled too, and planted a soft kiss on the palm of his hand before letting go, and then she was gone. His palm tingled and burned with the feeling of her warmth still on his skin where she had brushed her lips, and as the minutes passed, Meliodas could feel the distance growing between them as she made her way to the wall. He wasn't going to let her ever get any further than that from him ever again.

Meliodas let go of the bars and fell three stories to come crashing to the ground on his feet. Large craters where left in the floor where he landed, and the loud crash vibrated through the tower; most likely also alerting his jailors to the sound as well. Good. He wanted them to know.

He needed them to know they couldn't keep him here. He wasn't going to make Elizabeth wait for him any longer. He didn't know how they would get around her engagement to the king of the other kingdom. But her resolve made him more confident than ever.

A wind began to pick up in the otherwise stale cell. The wind swirled all around Meliodas as his full power seeped from every pore. His blonde locks picked up in the typhoon that was his power escaping the depths of his being. A cocky grin spread over his face as he lifted his hand and a loud explosion erupted in front of him. He didn't even need to put a lot of effort into it. The fresh wind roared into the cell from outside, and he sealed his power again just before the steel door flew open and Holy Knights poured in.

"Well, guys, it's been fun, but someone is waiting for me. So I have to go now." He smiled as he jumped out of the large hole in the wall, and ran down the capital streets towards the city wall. Towards his Elizabeth. He felt the other Sins in the city, and something told him they were keeping the other Holy Knights busy while Elizabeth had come to break him out... or convince him to break himself out.

"Meliodas has escaped!" He heard them shouting behind him, and it made him chuckle as he ran. If he thought he felt free before, he felt like he was flying now. He had made the decision so that she wouldn't have to... now that he knew what she felt, he didn't feel so alone anymore. He could share everything with her... The capital felt so big as he tried to close the distance between them.

Just ahead he could see it. The castle wall. He could see her. She was within his grasp now. He came to a skidding stop just below the wall she stood on, smiling up at her, and she smiling back at him. She looked truly happy. Happier than he had ever seen her before.

"So good of you to bring my fiancé right to me."

Elizabeth was shadowed by a tall darkness behind her suddenly, and Meliodas' eyes went wide. This power… this darkness… Where had it come from? Why couldn't he feel it before? It was suffocating, draining the life out of everything within the immediate vicinity.

Elizabeth's face drained of color, and she began to visibly shake. Even she could sense this man's power, and she undoubtedly feared it as much as Meliodas did. She didn't turn, or make a sound, just kept her terrified gaze on Meliodas, pleading him to help her with those eyes.

The power and darkness of this man kept Meliodas still in his tracks. He gritted his teeth as he saw the man lift a lock of Elizabeth's silver hair and bring it to his lips which were turned up in a sneer, "I owe you a great deal of gratitude for keeping my precious princess safe for so long. But, that will no longer be necessary." The man's smile deepened as he lifted his red cloak, his royal crest swaying in the wind like a flag, and they disappeared.

"ELIZABETH!"


	12. Chapter 12

**OH SNAP! Hahaha…. Sorry. I've been waiting to post that last chapter for so long… Also, I'm really sorry for the sudden stop in chapters. It's been a busy week! I love the reviews you've all been sending in for the chapters. Some of them really make me giggle, and I wonder if you're all in my head! Hopefully, I can keep you all guessing in the upcoming chapters! I would love to interact with you more so if you send in reviews with questions or comments, I'll respond to them in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"ELIZABETH!" Every sin and Holy Knight in the city would hear his cry like they had been standing next to him. His voice echoed through the streets and it was filled with fear and anger. An anger so raw and fearsome, it could only belong to the Sin of Wrath.

Meliodas heaved his breaths as his blood boiled and turned to acid and he strained against his baser needs for carnage. That was him; the so-called suitor that the kingdom of Lyoness was so afraid of crossing… And for the first time, he could understand how Bartra could try and barter for the kingdom's peace.

His hands trembled for a moment, and Meliodas couldn't tell if it was because he had been clenching them for so long that they had turned completely white, his ever rising anger, or this irrational fear in his gut.

Meliodas wasn't afraid of anything. He had fought whole armies and demons nearly on his own. He fought his own darkness. He was prepared to die for the people he cared for, and the kingdom he was loyal to. He had quite literally seen hell on earth. Now that he thought about it, though… it wasn't that he WASN'T afraid. It was his fear that made him strong. His need to survive and protect the people he cared for. He wasn't immortal. He wasn't all powerful. He was a man with the power to protect.

But when it mattered most, he failed. Elizabeth was gone. And he did nothing to stop it. But he wasn't the only one. Meliodas' gaze turned towards the castle like he could bore a hole in the thick stone walls, just by staring at it.

His steps were slow and methodical at first, some part of him trying to regain some of his usual calm demeanor. But the closer he came to the castle, the more she was flashing through his head… smiling, crying, laughing, calling his name, sleeping beside him, standing as his beacon of determination. Elizabeth was everything to him. And even her father, the king of Lyoness wasn't going to stand in his way in getting her back.

"It's Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins! Holy Knights, prepare yourselves!"

Meliodas had hardly even noticed the passing of scenery until he stood in front of the west gated entrance to the castle. In front of him, a large crowd of Holy Knights stood ready to take him on. He didn't even look up at them, his eyes hidden beneath his golden locks, as he took steady determined steps towards them.

"Meliodas! Stop! You are under arrest!" one of them yelled at him, and he could feel them flinch back a little as he remained quiet and continued walking forward.

"S-Stop!" One of them came charging him, and with a single wave of his hand, he knocked the Knight into a group standing off to the left.

He finally looked up at their nervous faces, anger hardening his emerald eyes as he glared them down, "Anyone else?"

* * *

There was an explosion at the castle. It shook the ground all around the capital, drawing the eyes of sins, Holy Knights, and citizens alike. Smoke and dust rose from the west gate entrance, and could be seen from miles around.

From different directions of the capital, all of the sins converged on the castle at once and saw with dread; the near army size number of Holy Knights laying on the ground. Each of the sins ran to one of the Holy Knights, and to their relief, none of them were dead.

Ahead there was a large hole in the side of the castle wall, and the sins could feel their captain just ahead. This was the energy of a man they feared. A man they dared not cross. This was the wrath that made Meliodas the captain of the Sins.

"Why would the captain up and do something like this?" Ban asked, dropping the Holy Knight unceremoniously on the ground after checking to see if he was alive.

Diane looked around, from her height towering above them all at the sheer number of incapacitated men and her stomach turned in worry, "Something must have happened to Elizabeth. I knew we shouldn't have let her go alone!"

"It was the princesses order. With all of the sins distracting the Knights, there was a low probability that she would have been put in danger. Though, I do recall feeling a distinctly large source and a similar smaller source of magic in the same area as the captain just a little while ago. It is my theory that this is the individual most likely responsible for the captain's sudden outburst." Gowther took his glasses off and wiped them casually with the hem of his shirt.

Merlin put her finger to her chin, "Two energy sources? I only felt one." Gowther shook his head, replacing the glasses on his face and put two fingers up, "No. I am certain there were two very distinct energies. One belonging to the mystery puppet master."

"GOWTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" nearly the entire group yelled at him at once, he merely shrugged his shoulders and gave them a casual salute, "It was not relevant at the time."

"Come on! We have to catch up to the captain!" King flew in through the massive hole in the castle on Chastiefol, which had returned to him after Elizabeth had made it to the wall. Ban was quick to follow, with Gowther, Merlin, and Diane right on his tail. All they needed to do in order to find their captain was to follow the unconscious Holy Knights in the halls, leading all the way to the throne room.

They heard him before they saw him in the throne room in front of King Bartra.

"Where has he taken Elizabeth?" Meliodas' voice was low and threatening as he stared down the king of Lyoness, while his posture remained calm and composed, hands shoved in his pockets.

Bartra remained silent and hadn't even flinched when Meliodas busted through the throne room heavy double doors. His eyes were unwavering as he kept his steady gaze on him. This man, who he had considered a friend, and even admired for his guiding hand of the Holy Knights… This man was the reason Elizabeth was in the hands of someone who even Meliodas feared.

Why he feared him, he still didn't know or understand. Meliodas and the sins had all faced many knights and demons more powerful than them and had managed. The man practically oozed chaos, though… The darkness behind him was different than that of a demon, and it drained the life of everything around him.

"Captain!" Diane shouted as the sins came in behind him, but Meliodas didn't turn to them.

"I'm sorry Meliodas, but Elizabeth's suitor has come to claim her. I cannot allow you to interfere. Doing so would doom this country." Bartra didn't seem to fear Meliodas' anger, or clear intent to destroy anything in his way, but in those few sentences, Bartra's steadiness wavered. It hadn't been but a few moments, but Meliodas saw everything he needed to know.

"He's already gotten to you," Meliodas stated, narrowing his eyes and frowning; watching as King Bartra turned his gaze away to the ground. "Now he's got Elizabeth. That guy is bad news. I don't know what he threatened you with, but," a smile unfolded over his face, and despite the severity of the situation and conversation, he looked at ease, "if you don't tell me where he's taken her off to, a war with the northern kingdom of Direneth is the last thing you'll have to worry about."

All eyes were on him then. He could feel them. Trying to pick and peel him apart, trying to determine his seriousness or his true intentions. He didn't care anymore. His smile was genuine and filled with deadly intent. He was already a traitor. She had already said yes. What did he have to lose at this point?

Meliodas had just declared war on Lyoness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! So I wanted to go ahead and respond to some of the reviews/comments being made on the chapters before continuing!**

 ** _BettyBest2: You are so sweet. I feel like you check in on me more often than my own family does! Also, your attention to the details in the story and questions on those details drives me to write more thrilling chapters! I am beyond thrilled these chapters keep you on the edge of your seat. Then again, if it didn't I wouldn't be doing my job! Thanks for being such a great reader!_**

hopelesslyxendlessly ** _: To your issues with coping with Meliodas' de-_** swaggification ** _, I prescribe a healthy dose of reading more chapters to come! Trust me, you haven't seen swag yet. And he gets more bada$$ as the chapters go._**

Dedica ** _: I'm so glad you like it. I'm answering your review because this is something I'd like to_ clarify _, that I don't see as something that I've done a decent enough job of making clear in the fic, but between this and future chapters I'm hoping will become more clear: The youngest daughter of_ Liones _(or Lyoness as I've been spelling it) was promised to the kingdom's future ruler._** Direneth ** _is a kingdom that rivals_ liones _. It doesn't mean_** its ** _an evil kingdom. Historically speaking, arranged marriages happen like this a lot to ensure peace, and they also didn't exactly have a lot of choice in the matter. Bartra wasn't expecting the future king of_** Direneth ** _to be a complete douche, either. So, there's that. Hope this explains some of the motives here._**

 ** _To the one who requested my secrecy (You know who you are): I really appreciate your kind words. I have been an author for a long time, and this is probably the most accepting group I've ever encountered. It also makes me very sad there aren't more SDS fanfics out there. To your recommendation about the manga: I'm actually completely caught up! I think I have watched/re-read the manga no less than 20 times before starting this fanfic. Actually, this fanfic is supposed to be taking place after the second arc, but because we don't have all of the juicy developments yet, I didn't want to ruin anything for anyone who hasn't read the manga. I might manage to add in some of those details in the future plans I have for this fanfic. THAT BEING SAID, I am working on a completely different piece from Meliodas' POV from the very beginning of SDS. I hope to work more on that once this one is done. I'm pretty addicted to SDS. One of the reasons I'm able to keep so close to the character development is that while I write, I play episodes of SDS. It keeps me pretty honest, and less likely to go on random tangents. Also, love _** Fairytail ** _. Not nearly as much as SDS, but it's up there. Seriously, thanks for your support._**

 **For everyone else posting their support for me and the story, THANK YOU. You guys make all of this worth it. I promise not to take another week to post chapters! Promise! :3**

 **NOW on to what you really came to read! As always, hope you continue to enjoy this crazy adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 13

The throne room was deadly quiet. A pin dropping would have sounded like a booming cannon. The tension was palpable and it wouldn't have even taken a knife to be able to cut through it. When Bartra cleared his throat, with a bewildered look on his face, it was unusually loud.

"Are you telling me that the Seven Deadly Sins are declaring war on this kingdom? After being cleared of trying to overthrow the kingdom? Are you certain this is the path you want to take?" The king said each sentence slowly to iterate the severity of the situation. Like slowing it down would make Meliodas wake up and take it back.

Meliodas scratched the tip of his nose looking all too nonchalant, ignoring the warning in the king's voice, "I never said anything about the sins. As far as the kingdom's concerned, I'm the only one you have to worry about."

He heard a few gasps behind him, and it confirmed to him that they understood what he was saying – or at least he hoped they understood.

He knew what he was doing… sort of. Mostly, he was giving the sins an out. A chance to run as far away from this, and his, madness as they possibly could. King's voice echoed in his head from before he told them about his plans to propose, _"After all this time, after everything we've been through already; why would you do this to us?!"_ He had no right to ask them to do this with him. He had no right to ask them to become fugitives again, because of his need to be with Elizabeth. He had no right to make the Seven Deadly Sins turn on the kingdom they were loyal to though he knew most of them were more loyal to him than they would ever be the kingdom.

"C-Captain…" Diane's voice was soft, reflecting all of their thoughts.

Ban didn't take long to make up his mind. He sauntered up to stand slouched next to Meliodas, catching a curious look from the blonde. Ban merely shrugged, "You know you can't do shit without me." He mused, offering it as his answer. Meliodas grinned, silently thanking him.

"Yeah. If you want trouble, you'll have to deal with the Giant Diane too!" Diane came to stand behind Meliodas and Ban, smiling confidently.

"Diane!" King whined behind her, "Are you sure you want to get involved?" He floated next to her anyways. He would follow her even if she wasn't sure. She turned to him with raised brow, "Our friend Elizabeth is in trouble, and we have to help the captain get her back!" Her resolution was enough for him, as he sighed, "Then I'm in too."

"I am intrigued. I too will be joining the captain's cause. Seeing the relations between him and the princess could prove to be educational." Gowther put up a peace sign as he answered.

Merlin simply shrugged, "Well, your highness, it seems the Seven Deadly Sins are all in on this declaration and believe me, you wouldn't want word to get to Escanor." She grinned mischievously, molten gold eyes playful, taking her place on the other side of Meliodas.

Meliodas glanced around at all of the faces of his comrades and his smile deepened. He knew he could count on them. No matter what. "So Bartra, what's it going to be?"

King Bartra searched each of their faces. This was the guild of the most powerful knights in Lyoness. It wouldn't be a stretch to say in all of Britannia – or even the world. "And if I tell you where to find them? What will you do?"

"Get Elizabeth back and protect the kingdom, like we always have."

"It's that simple is it? You will abandon this nonsense about waging war?" The king seemed less than convinced. Years of dealing with invading forces had made him skeptical. His true age began to show as his wary gaze held them.

"Yeah, why not?" Meliodas shrugged it off. He had nothing against the kingdom. Even after being turned into a scapegoat for the Holy Knight revolt, he still held no grudge against any of them. Right now, the only thing that mattered to him was getting to Elizabeth as quick as possible. If threatening the king made that possible, he would deal with the consequences of that later.

"This is the diplomacy of kingdoms. It is not my fear of their kingdom that drives me to keep the treaty with them; it is my fear for what a war with them would do to this kingdom. They rival our military force. A battle on common ground could spell years of death and destruction." He watched Meliodas carefully now, "As a ruler to this kingdom, I cannot condone your actions, nor can I break my stance on the matter."

Meliodas' eyes softened a bit, as the king sharply cleared his throat, "But, as a father… I hear your concerns for my daughter…"

There was a moment of silence over the room as the king regained his regal posture and looked on them all with narrowed eyes. The air changed to electric as Meliodas awaited Bartra's answer, "From this day forward, the Seven Deadly Sins are hereby exiled from the kingdom of Lyoness. For threats against the kingdom, and intention of waging war in times of peace."

Diane gasped loudly, "B-BUT!" Then she felt a hand on her shoulder as King floated next to her, his face serious and intent.

Meliodas put his hands behind his head lazily, "Well if we're getting kicked out, I don't want us to be chased down by any Holy Knights. Where the heck are we supposed to go now?"

The king broke his gaze, turning to the large glass paned windows lining the great throne room, seeing beyond what was there in his view, "There is only one place I will not send my Holy Knights after you. I suggest you take residence there. The mountain pass in the far north."

Meliodas smiled one last time, making an exaggerated bow to the king, "Much appreciated." Then he turned on his heels and sauntered out of the throne room.

Completely free.

The sins had been relieved of their loyalties. They were kingdom-less rogues. _Rogue..._ it had a nice ring to it. He rolled the word around in his mind, liking the sound more and more, the further they walked to leave the castle. Walking outside into the fresh night air, he took a deep breath. It was the same as before, but different. He had no ties, no loyalties, nothing holding him back. A smile broke out over his face as Meliodas nodded to Merlin and she teleported them to the hills outside of the Boar Hat, which had been situated just south of the capital.

"Now what captain?" King looked between Meliodas and the other sins. They had been cast out.

"We're rogues now." He nodded to himself content in the feeling he got when he said it out loud, "We're going to do what rogues do." He turned towards the tavern, Ban coming up to swing an arm around him, "HELL YEAH! Now this is more like it!" He laughed loudly.

And his first act as a rogue of the kingdom? Kidnap the third princess of Lyoness, and hold her hostage for the rest of her life.

The thought made him almost feel like a villain, and right now, it felt so good to be bad…

* * *

It was dark. Too dark and too cold compared to the warm night on Lyoness' castle wall from which she was whisked away from.

It had been far too quick. Her short-lived happiness. She had seen Meliodas standing right in front of her. He looked so happy and they were going to be together. Then his eyes went wide, and he was staring up at her like she had been cut in two. Her hands went up to her waist, and with wide eyes she searched her person, fingers trailing over her skin and clothes. No, she was still in one piece.

So, why did she feel so dead?

Voices filtered to her ears like she had just come up for air from under thick fluid. It was only then that she realized that she was laying on a grand canopied bed in a dark room. She sat up slowly, her head swimming and her stomach turning with the effort of doing so. Silver hair brushed her cheeks as it fell over her shoulders and she lost her strength, falling to the cold stone floor. She hadn't felt this weak since her near brush with death in the capital when Dreyfus' blast had injured her.

A shaky hand came up to cradle her forehead a moment, closing her eyes. Just long enough for her vision to return to her, and her world to stop spinning.

"Your highness, I have placed guard strategically around the premise. We should not have any issues from those pesky knights here," It was a woman's voice. Very singsong. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at the entrance to the dark room. The door was cracked open, allowing light to filter in from outside.

"Don't be so naïve, Deidra. I have heard stories of the exploits the Sins of Lyoness. Under-estimating them could be your downfall. Especially the sin of wrath. I've heard he has the fierce power of the demons long banished from this world." This was the voice of the man who had appeared to take her. Elizabeth slowly climbed to her feet, careful of the still wobbly world beneath her and quietly crept to the cracked door. Outside the little room was a large hallway, lit by lanterns lining the walls. She shivered as a gust of cold blew in from the open windows leading to what could have only been the outside world. It was so dark, though, that she couldn't really tell. Too cold too, and looking closer she noted that white flakes were falling and resting on the open window sills. Snow? Where on earth was she that it was snowing in the middle of summer?

Her gaze swept around until her eyes rested on a cloaked figure a little further down the hall. Immediately, Elizabeth brought her hand up to cover the sound of a gasp escaping her lips. It looked like one of the hooded figures that had attacked them in Moraine.

"The short one? Surely you're joking. I didn't feel any threat from him. Not with the power you've bestowed upon me." The woman, cloaked in darkness, laughed like what he said was an incredibly funny joke. "I dare say they wouldn't come with the threat of war looming over them."

Peering further down the hall without opening the door any wider, she saw him.

He stood like a pillar of darkness, his armor as black as the energy she could feel around him. His long raven hair pulled over his shoulders, nearly disappearing into the black of his armor. He had piercing red eyes, that she swore could see right through the walls and kill her in an instant. When he smiled, it was terrifying, as his bloodlust evident in a single look. "Either way, let them come. They'll be devoured like the rest…"

With that, he hoisted the handle of a large weapon and supported it easily on his shoulder. For a moment thought she may have died at some point… because standing but feet away from her door was a man who looked like death incarnate. A reaper, with an intricately bladed scythe glowing in an unearthly blue sheen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! More responses to reviews:**

 ** _BettyBest2: How perceptive of you. ;)_**

 ** _Dedica: You are most certainly welcome, and I look forward to sharing more with you!_**

 ** _Fanficlove2014: Your recaps of the chapters are awesome. Thank you for being so supportive and quite on track for the plot line. I'm hoping that I can send a few surprises your way since you seem to live in my head! .. I'm also glad you picked up on the reference to the cold weather. All I have to say, for now, I don't write anything that doesn't have a point behind it. ;) Also, you are hilarious. I am a sucker for witty dialogue. Thanks for being awesome._**

 ** _Kairi Asakura: Wouldn't it be awesome? I can't tell you yet one way or another if I will give her anything special. I'm trying to keep it as canon as possible while sending them on this totally not canon adventure, so only future chapters will tell!_**

 ** _Zach: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! I'm also not usually a fan of OCs but, mostly when they're interrupting the relationships currently developed. I'm glad I've made one to your liking – or despising… Also, you caught me! When I'm not watching SDS while writing, I'm listening to the OST for the scenes. I agree that it is awesome and awe-inspiring._**

 **I know I said I wouldn't take another week to get out chapters…. But this chapter was being difficult and I'm working 3 jobs while going to school. But enough of my excuses. Next chapter will be much faster assuming I can manage to get my finals studied for!**

 **Now, back to your regularly scheduled addiction feeding- I mean chapter! Hope you continue to enjoy this crazy adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Sir Meliodas…" Her soft voice whispered his name, and he couldn't help but grin. He loved how every syllable in her voice was a song. Her voice was soft and warm. She was safe at his side and all was right with the world.

Her voice beckoned him to turn to look at her, but all he saw was darkness. His brows knit together as his eyes scanned left to right, and then he spun around on his heels to look behind him. Nothing but darkness as far as he could see.

"Sir Meliodas…" He turned around again, and her form flashed in his vision, she was running towards him, her hand outstretched. Tears were streaming down her face. Meliodas' heart broke at the sight of how completely broken she looked. How terrified her eyes were. How pale her skin was compared to the warmth that usually showed in her pink cheeks. She looked so cold…

He felt his feet start to move beneath him as he ran towards her. The harder he ran, the further she seemed to be from him and the distance only grew.

Then she slowed to a stop, her body giving out beneath her, and she came crumbling to the ground. Meliodas ran as fast as his body could carry him and could still not reach her. "Elizabeth!" He yelled, and her face shot up to look at him with terror in her face, and her hand reached out again, tears streaming down her face.

That's when he felt it. An overwhelming darkness rising up and engulfing him and reaching out to trap Elizabeth. Entangling her limbs and wrapping around her neck like a sticky web. He couldn't move as he was forced to watch as she gasps for breath, her lips turning blue from lack of air. With a throaty growl, he forced his way through the darkness to run to her. She opens her eyes to look on him, the hand that reached for him suddenly pointing behind him. He turned his head in time to see a curved blade coming down on him and cutting him in two.

Meliodas' eyes shot open. He didn't make any sudden movements, at first, getting his bearing on the world around him. Slowly, his hand came up to rub his eyes as a shaky breath escaped his lips. It wasn't like him to have nightmares. And this one was particularly unnerving.

The darkness faded from his vision as his room in the Boar Hat became discernable. He shivered involuntarily and realized he had left his bedroom window open the night before. Now that he looked at the sill, he saw a small bit of snow had accumulated there. He rolled over to the other side of the bed to look out at the scenery passing and grinned. Hawk's mom had covered a lot of ground over the course of the previous day and the night. The sun was just about to peek over the horizon.

A cold gust of wind swept into the room, and Elizabeth's scent wafted his way from the pillows he was leaning over to look out the window. He closed his eyes, and for a moment he could imagine her warmth and her presence. Taking a deep breath of the cold air outside, he opened his eyes again with renewed vigor. "I'm coming to get you, Elizabeth," he whispered and he closed his window before jumping out of bed to head down stairs.

* * *

There was a heavy knock at the door.

Elizabeth stirred, her eyes fluttering open groggily. She pushed herself up in the bed and took a look around. Now that it was light out, she could see that there was a large window on the thick stone wall opposite to the door, and bright light filtered in, making the room far less scary looking than it had been the night before. The large canopied bed was accompanied by simple furnishings made of a dark cherry wood scattered around the room.

There was another heavy knock on the door and it made her jump as she looked at it like it might lunge at her. Frankly, she didn't want any visitors. She didn't want to be in this place. Her hands clenched tightly to the thick comforter covering the large bed and pulled it to close to her like it was a shield that would protect her from whoever was trying to enter.

There was a third knock and this time, it was accompanied by an unassuming voice, "Princess? It's nearly noon, it is time to wake." The voice was female. Young, but hinted of age through experience. Not like the hand maidens who tended to her in Lyoness. They all seemed so happy when they greeted her in the morning. This girl sounded like she had far better things to do than tend to her.

Slowly it sunk in what the girl was saying on the other side of the door. Noon? Already? Elizabeth turned her gaze out the windows again and saw that the sun had already risen high into the sky above. Her brow knit together as she thought about it. She hadn't been able to sleep much after hearing the voices in the hall the night before, but she also didn't remember when the exhaustion took her, either.

There was a fourth knock, and this time, it was far louder than the first three. The female voice that accompanied it was far more impatient than before as she called out again, "Princess?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and braced herself. It seemed she wasn't going to be able to hide in this room forever…

"Come in!" She called out, and the door opened much faster than she would have thought possible for such a heavy looking wooden door.

In the doorway a girl curtsied before righting herself. Her lips seemed stuck in an uninterested scowl. Dull blue eyes were complimented by poorly kept braided back blonde hair. She couldn't have been any older than Elizabeth.

"Good Morning, Princess. My name is Tessa, and I will be your attendant. As it is noon, lunch will be served shortly," she paused, her face screwing into something that resembled distaste, and it occurred to Elizabeth that the girl was staring at the tavern uniform that she had been wearing when she had been kidnapped, "I shall fetch you more appropriate attire for dining with his majesty."

The girl who had called herself Tessa turned on her heels to leave, but Elizabeth called out to her, making her stop suddenly, "Wait! Please! Why have I been brought here? Where am I?"

There was a soft sigh, so soft Elizabeth was sure Tessa hadn't meant for her to hear the girl's annoyance, "You are the bride of the royal prince of the northern kingdom of Direneth. Your marriage will be swift, and he will assume his rightful place on the throne," she said it so fast, Elizabeth wondered if this girl had been practicing this line her whole life. "This is the summer palace. This will be your home once you are married."

With all of Elizabeth's questions answered, the maid curtsied and left her once more. Silence echoing through the stone room that suddenly felt like a prison. She watched the empty space left by the maid Tessa, hoping that at any moment someone would walk in and tell her this was all a bad dream. She could wake up in her bed.

The bed she shared with her beloved sin. The pearl on her ring finger shined in the light pouring into the room, and she couldn't help but see him in its reflection. What was he going to do? Was he going to risk war and banishment to try and save her? Part of her hoped he wouldn't though a large part of her hoped he would.

Tears were suddenly streaming down her cheeks, leaving wet drops on the deep red comforter pulled up tightly around her waist. She wanted so bad to return to the day before. To that moment where everything was perfect. The world was right, and nothing was impossible.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN CONTENT THAT IS RATED M FOR ADULT NATURE. YOU ARE ADVISED TO CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **Hello! I'm so happy that you all seem to enjoy this story. I'm really excited for the surprises I have in store. I've been molding this scrumptious plot since the first few chapters. I am so proud of what this has turned into. As always, you guys make it all worth it. I hope you continue to enjoy this crazy adventure. Please keep letting me know what you think in reviews and messages. It really helps me decide where I take the story ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Elizabeth stood with arms stretched out to her sides, her face screwed up in pain as the air was squeezed out of her body. This was absolute torture. She could almost feel the cracking of her rib cage, like each bone might break at any moment.

"ANNNNDDDD… THERE!"

Elizabeth stumbled a bit as the tight hold on her was suddenly loosened. She dropped her arms with a heavy yet strained sigh. Peeking up, her cheeks flushed as she caught her reflection in the mirror she stood in front of. Behind her, Tessa wiped her hands off on her white apron as she examined the tight knots she had made of the insanely snug corset wrapped around Elizabeth's waist and bust. She was already wearing a long flowing skirt that fanned out behind her in a dark, almost blood red.

Tessa brought over a silken blouse that matched the skirt's color and extravagance and helped Elizabeth pull it over her head and arms. It rested bunched at her waistline, and with quick movements, Tessa managed to wrap a black sash around Elizabeth's waist to make a seamless looking dress.

"Much more acceptable." Tessa nodded but never did the scowl leave her face.

As Tessa left her side, Elizabeth was left there staring. Her hair had been pulled back, expertly braided, then twisted up into a bun. With the addition of the dress, she looked… different. This woman staring back at her was not the happy princess-turned-tavern-waitress she was so used to seeing in her reflection. This woman was too pale and looked like she hadn't smiled a day in her life. She never thought she would miss seeing a smile on her own face.

There was an irritated sigh to her side, and Elizabeth saw Tessa roll her eyes, "Could you look any more miserable?" she asked rhetorically, her brow shooting up in a questioning glance that made her look disapproving.

This made Elizabeth's eyes widen and cheeks flush. "Oh- I'm… sorry. I just…"

She just what? She WAS miserable. She had been taken from the happiest moment of her life to date, forced to become the bride of a man who looked like death and darkness incarnate. Was she supposed to be happy? Was she supposed to just accept this as her fate?

Tessa watched her while Elizabeth's expression changed from surprised to miserable again, "You don't need to be happy about this." Tessa started nonchalantly, seemingly reading the princess' mind, "Happiness is not a requirement of marriage. But, you could, at least, pretend like you have a shred of dignity as a princess. Do what needs to be done."

Elizabeth's jaw fell open. Tessa made it seem so clear and simple. When had she become so complacent that she would rather feel miserable than to fight for what she wanted, or thought was right? Her gaze shifted from looking at Tessa to looking at herself in the mirror once more. She stood a little taller, digging deep for the air of a royal princess she knew she could muster. Her lips turned up at the corners in the slightest of smiles that gave her a look of confidence she didn't know she could portray.

The slightest hint of amusement passed over Tessa's face as she regarded the princess now, "Good. Now, I will show you to the dining hall. Lunch has been served."

Tessa was quick to lead Elizabeth out of her room and down the stone hall. It was the first time she had been outside of the large bedroom chamber, and with the light pouring in through the frost covered windows, it looked far less threatening than it had the night before. Though, it looked and felt a lot colder without the warm candles lit in the halls. The hall seemed to stretch on forever and they passed many closed wooden doors that looked identical to the door to her bed chambers. They finally reached the end of the hall, and in front of them stood two large double doors. They entered without announcement, and immediately, Tessa curtsied low. "Your highness…"

Elizabeth stumbled a moment, taken off guard by the maid's quick actions and also curtsied, pulling her long trailing skirt up formally. She hadn't even looked around, but suddenly she was aware of eyes on her.

"Princess Elizabeth, so good of you to grace me with your presence."

Elizabeth peered up to see a long wooden table stretching in front of her. It was mostly empty, except for the setting in front of the head of the table facing her, and opposite it where she was expected to sit on the far end of the room.

The man sitting at the end of the table opposite her was different than she had seen the night before. The darkness she had sensed before was gone. Hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, dulled red eyes watching her, almost… playfully? His tone hadn't been harsh- if anything he had sounded charming, but she could tell his words were a double-edged sword. She swallows hard, before standing tall in his presence.

"Forgive me for being rude, your majesty. I should have presented myself sooner." She thanked all that was holy for allowing her voice to remain steady.

Her apology seemed to satisfy him because he gestured for her to take her seat on the other end of the table, a decent fifteen chairs on either side between them. As soon as Elizabeth had taken her seat, pulling her skirt around the base of the grand chair, Tessa stood at her side with a napkin to place in her lap.

As quickly as she had come, Tessa was gone, leaving Elizabeth alone with the Prince of Direneth.

There was food already placed in front of her, a warm bowl of soup still steaming, but she found she had very little interest in food. "You and I have not officially met, your highness," she gave him a warm smile, placing her hands neatly in her lap.

The man never let his grin fall as he regarded her, and she couldn't help but feel hunted. This man was a predator, and she was his not-so-willing prey. He traces his fingers over his eating utensils, "Now it seems I must apologize for my rudeness. My name is Prince Atlas of Direneth, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, my princess," again, his tone was charming and light-hearted. Like he hadn't just kidnapped her the night before. Some oversight that was.

He had this way of speaking, though… it wouldn't have been a stretch to think this man could talk his way through anything. He could probably win the hand of any maiden. It made it a little hard to believe that a man like this was really threatening her home.

The memory of him from the night before flashed in her mind. The darkness she felt. The scythe he balanced so easily over his shoulder. Looking at him now, she felt no such darkness… Was this really the same man?

"Are you not hungry, my love?" he asked, softly, with concern. But his face did not convey that concern. The grin remained on his lips as he watched her and her unwillingness to pick at the food placed in front of her. She swallowed again. "I know you didn't eat last night. You must be starving." His voice changed slightly on the last word, drawing it out sarcastically. If it were any other situation she would have mistaken this for concern as well. But it wasn't a different situation, and this was not concern. He was mocking her.

"It certainly wasn't my plan to whisk you away in the night like that. It must have frightened you. But I could not bear the thought of my betrothed in danger." His grin broadened into a smile.

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly. Danger? "Your highness, I was not in danger," She stated simply, without divulging the true reason she was in the capital.

"Oh, but you were, my dear. You were in danger of being stolen away by a criminal and mass murderer."

Elizabeth's fingers found the little ring on her finger unconsciously and traced it as he continued, "He had even gathered his criminal brethren to distract the Holy Knights so that he could take you."

"They aren't like that! The Seven Deadly Sins are heroes of Lyoness! And besides, they didn't-!" She shouted defiantly without thought but stopped herself before she said anything further. She couldn't tell him that she had ordered the sins to help her break Meliodas out of prison. Her goal wasn't to start a war. She was trying to avoid one at all costs. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Atlas' smile never faded, but his eyes narrowed on her like he had won. And he had. "They didn't what, my dear? They weren't planning on taking their precious captain back, and taking you with them?"

She could feel her cheeks burn under his intense scrutiny. She squeezed her hand tight. He already knew. He was playing with her now. She finally broke her gaze with him, relenting to him. It was almost like confirming everything he said and she hated herself for it; she didn't know the rules here. She could have doomed the entire kingdom with a single look away.

There was an amused chuckle from across the table, and her eyes were brought back up to him as he slowly stood from his place. "Don't have such a worried look on your face, my dear princess," he looked at her like a dominating force, "You have nothing to worry about. Our marriage will bring about a new era."

No… this was wrong.

Elizabeth watched him with wide eyes again. Her chest feeling tight and mind reeling. Something wasn't right about any of this. This wasn't a man looking to rule a kingdom. She had seen his kind before. She had seen this look of lust in his eyes before. She had seen this in the eyes of the new generation and Hendrickson…

"I'm sorry, but, I have no intention of marrying you, Prince Atlas."

There was a heavy silence in the air between them. The air had changed. She could feel it now. The dominating force was beginning to drip with a blackness she hadn't sensed since the night before.

"Is that so?" He was smiling again. It was playful still. His eyes locked with hers, and she could not look away. She followed as he stepped away from his place at the table and took slow methodical steps around the table towards her. With each footfall, she felt her breath pick up, her heart pound. Then he was beside her chair. She swallowed hard but didn't look at him. It was then for the first time she realized her entire body was trembling.

A soft hand waved passed in front of her vision, then she felt soft fingers trace their way from ear to ear across her chin, outlining her jaw. Her breath hitched, and she held it. Those gentle fingers cupped her under her chin and pulled her face to look up at him. A shiver ran down her body as she stared up into those red eyes. They were no longer dull, but shining brightly with hidden intent.

"Such lovely features," he crooned at her, tracing a pointed nail down the middle of her throat.

She turned quickly, knocking his hand away, but before she could get out any words, her chin was forced to turn back to him. It was not gentle, and his fingers squeezed her jaw tightly. The sudden movement had made her yelp in fear.

As his mouth turned up into a deeper smile, she could feel his darkness looming over her like a towering wave. "Such a lovely voice. Let me hear it again."

Elizabeth's world began to tip over as Atlas brought his knee up and forced the heavy chair over with such ease. She gasped out as she too fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Very good, but try and be a little louder, dear." Atlas stepped over the tossed chair, standing over her with a single finger in the air. He twisted it like he was winding a thread around it, and from behind her, blackness sprang forth to wrap around her wrists. The darkness burned her skin on contact; like a fire had been set to her skin and she could not put it out. She cried out at the searing as her arms were forced above her head from where she lay on the ground.

Atlas knelt on his knee next to her, running his thumb over her lips softly while the darkness continued to burn her wrists, "Its customary to wait until after the wedding, but I could take you now instead if you wish."

Through the pain, Elizabeth managed to sit up far enough to latch her teeth on Atlas's thumb, biting down hard enough that she tasted metal in her mouth. His eyes narrowed at her before he struck her with a sound like the cracking of a bullwhip. Her head was reeling from the pain of the impact radiating through her skull and released his thumb.

"You have quite the fire, princess. I commend your bravery. Unfortunately for you… I can be rather persuasive. You will be marrying me." With another wave of his hand, there was another loud crack; this time pain exploding through her left leg. The impact of the darkness there had eaten away at the skirt fabric, displaying the fresh bruise already forming on her pale skin. Another came down, lashing across her stomach, this time also leaving an open cut.

With each lash she received, Elizabeth clenched her eyes and teeth shut, refusing to comply. She would not scream.

The next across her chest was enough to completely knock the wind from her body, and involuntarily, she let out a pained cry. Tears were streaming down her face, and the lashes ceased. She coughed through her sobs.

"Tessa, are you disobeying me?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open to see that Tessa was standing at the far corner of the room. She had never left. From her back in the shadows was where the darkness had sprung forth to trap and torture the silver haired princess.

The blonde looked less than interested as usual, as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back, "I would not dare, your highness. I make it my duty to serve you with everything I have. It has come to my attention, however, that at this present time, torturing the girl would not be in your best interest."

Elizabeth's lip trembled, as she watched the maid through pooling and falling tears. This had been the first person to show her any kindness in this place. How could she…

Atlas was about to retort when the castle shook.

His eyes widened while Tessa remained completely aloof.

"Oh, I see." The darkness filled Atlas' face as he looked toward the far end of the room like he could see through the walls. He stood from his kneeling position and motioned with his hands again before Elizabeth was pulled up until she was hanging just centimeters off the ground by her wrists. Her body ached and her breath was labored.

"Let's hang this masterpiece where I can see it comfortably. I'm sure our guests would appreciate it too." His laugh was deep and sinister as he turned away from her and left the dining hall.

Elizabeth shook in her restraint. She couldn't think. She was beyond terrified. This was a man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted…

A familiar face was in her vision now, and seeing Tessa made the tears fall that much harder. "Why?" she managed to squeak out.

Tessa watched her with that unwavering scowl. But her eyes displayed something else. It was slight and quickly overpowered by the disinterest usually held there, but there had been a moment of sympathy, "Because like you, princess, I would do anything for the man I love."

Tessa brought her hand up in front of Elizabeth's face, and the princess watched, terrified as the girl waved it downwards. With each passing second, Elizabeth's body felt heavier, and her eyes closed. Sleep taking hold of her swiftly.

As the darkness swallowed her up, she heard Tessa whisper softly to her, "This is the only reprieve I can give you, so enjoy it while you can."


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO EVERYONE! Last chapter was pretty intense! Even I felt bad for writing it. Here's the thing, though, I had set out to create a villain worth your hatred, not just because he was in the way of something beautiful. I feel like I've done just that. Created a darkness that could rival the light. I honestly believe I would be doing you a disservice if I made everything rainbows and butterflies after leading you this far. Also, fair warning, not everything is going to get answered right away! so make sure you stick to the very end of this series in order to get the full truth!**

 **For everyone sending your reviews and rooting me and the series on, thank you. You guys keep me writing. I cannot even begin to tell you what it has meant for me.**

 **So, please continue to enjoy (love or hate) this adventure.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Mama Hawk had landed on the level plains high in the northern mountains. After spending the day and night traveling as quickly as she could, they had arrived to the hidden summer palace of the northern kingdom of Direneth.

Ahead of them was a castle situated in rocks, a single narrow path leading from the snowy plain all the way up to the main gates was the only entrance.

Meliodas stood on Mama Hawk's large nose, looking out over the soon to be battlefield. Even though they weren't attacking yet, he could feel the presence of many low powered energies surrounding the castle and guarding the entrance to the path. They would soon attack, and the sins would give them one hell of a fight.

King floated nearby, examining the terrain ahead while Ban yawned at Meliodas' side. He knew they were all prepared to fight. They had been since seeing the castle in the distance.

"Captain, how did you know that the person who took Elizabeth was from Direneth? We only just found out before coming to bust you out." King asked a question he had been wanting to ask for the last twenty-four hours or so.

"I saw the royal Direneth crest on his cloak. It's not the first time I've ever seen it, so it was pretty easy to figure out." Meliodas pointed ahead to a flag flying high above the castle displaying the same crest as the one he had seen on Atlas' cloak before taking Elizabeth. Just the mere flash of him touching her was enough to boil his blood.

"And how did you know he wasn't going to take the Princess to the castle in their own capital?"

Meliodas raised a brow to that one, giving a smile that said the answer was obvious, "Don't be stupid. The guy swooped in and kidnapped Elizabeth right in front of the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. He'd have to be an idiot to go somewhere so obvious. He would expect that I would come looking for her."

"Make's sense." Ban shrugged.

Diane came around the side of Mama Hawk, having returned to her normal height. Merlin and Gowther stood not far away.

A thought suddenly occurred to Meliodas and he turned to his team. This was something he needed to get out of his system before all hell broke loose. "By the way, which one of you was it that told Elizabeth anyways, how did she get the ring?" His voice was even, and even held a bit of playfulness.

All of the other's eyes went wide, some lingering on Ban before quickly turning away.

Ban rose his hand, though, taking responsibility, "Yeah, that was me. My bad," grinned, having no remorse in his voice or face.

Meliodas shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Yeah should have figured it was you." He sighed, "Thanks, man. I probably would have stayed in that cell and never known this guy was such bad news."

Ban's brows shot up curiously, as did everyone else'.

In a split second, though, Meliodas had unsheathed the blade that Liz had given him and Ban was torn in half. His body fell, and he started laughing as he began to pull himself together, having recovered from the initial shock. Everyone else, save Gowther, watched Meliodas with wide eyes.

"Next time, when I say captain's orders, I mean it." Meliodas warned, with his usual grin in place. And he meant it. They were rogues of the kingdom now, and even though he trusted them with far more than just his life, he needed to know that they would follow his orders, even when they didn't have an obligation to do so anymore. Though, he had to admit he was glad it had been Ban. Making an example out of him was far easier a task than any of the others. He HAD promised to kill the person who spilled the beans. So, keeping his word, without losing any of his team was preferred.

"You got it, captain." Ban mused, standing up and swinging his neck back and forth to crack it.

"Captain, I do believe that they have begun their assault." Gowther pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as a wave of energy spread over the surrounding snow covered fields in front of them. It was like a wave wafting slowly towards them. Then watched as shadows came to the surface of the snow and the living puppets began to spring forth from the white.

"Oh great, not these assholes again." Ban moaned, looking rather disappointed. "I guess you were right, you pink-haired freak. The puppet master was in the capital."

"I don't get it. Is this why they enslaved an entire town of people?" Diane brought her fingers up to her mouth in thought.

"The puppet master, and therefore, her master, is amassing an army." All eyes were on Gowther again, as he continued to watch the slow march of living puppets. It was like watching the dead rise.

"Damnit four-eyes… if you figured something else out without telling anyone I swear I will beat you senseless." Ban cracked his knuckles, and Merlin stepped between them in case she needed to keep Ban at bay.

"No, it is only a hypothesis. But, similarly, when the Holy Knights were planning a holy war, they began enlisting able-bodied men from all over the kingdom."

Ban looked like he still wanted to punch their pink-haired companion, but Meliodas seemed to understand, "Oh, I get it. They're forcing people to join their army so that they have more able-bodied fighters!"

Diane's brow knit together as she thought about it, "But they had taken women and children too."

"An army of slaves from another kingdom, is still an army. Besides, our Holy Knights of Lyoness are far less likely to use deadly force if presented with children on the battlefield." Merlin answered her before she even had to ask the question. "So, I suppose that means Direneth had no intention of keeping their end of the treaty. They are preparing for war, and using Lyoness' own citizens to fill their ranks." She finished, and received a nod from Gowther, "Yes, that would be my assumption as well."

Meliodas sighed, "I was hoping I was wrong about this. Guess this is one more reason we shouldn't leave without taking their prince out." Meliodas sheathed the smaller blade, which hung over his back next to the sheath for his sacred treasure Lostvayne. He looked on deep in thought; if the kingdom to the north had no intention of keeping the Treaty, why keep up the whole marriage thing? Why the hell did this guy need Elizabeth, if he just planned on attacking anyways?

"Captain, please leave the puppets to Merlin and I. We will try and release the citizens from the power of the puppet master." Gowther gave Meliodas a peace sign and Merlin grinned before nodding.

"Remember-" he began to speak but Merlin merely waved him off, "No worries captain. Gowther and I will be using non-lethal magic. We won't kill any of the citizens."

With that, Meliodas smiled. He was glad he had all of them on his side. He looked to all of their faces and saw their resolve there. Even as rogues, completely free, they had chosen to follow him. Without them, he wasn't sure where he would be. "Alright everyone, time to get to work. If you run into the puppet master; take her out. That goes for anyone else like her. If it can be helped, don't kill anyone." He shot a warning glance Ban's way, who chuckled to himself while cracking his knuckles again.

"Also… Leave the prince to me." Meliodas finished. This was an order. He had some business with this so-called prince…

* * *

The princess's body went slack as Tessa's magic took hold of her and she fell fast asleep. The blonde stared at the silver-haired beauty for some time, taking in her soft features. She was lovely. Even crying, she had been beautiful. It was no wonder the prince lusted for her. How uninteresting. Something so trivial as beauty…

Tessa sighed as another energy filled the room, and she was greeted by a sing-song voice, "Admiring our dear prince's handy work are we?" The figure who usually wore a shroud had come and sat on the table, legs crossed, looking so curious.

Why did she ALWAYS look so damn curious?

Tessa turned only slightly to see her own reflection staring back at her, as her twin gazed on completely captivated with the sight of the princess in tatters. Deidra was her twin, but she was also her opposite. Everything seemed to pique this woman's curiosity while Tessa could care less. Deidra was beautiful, blonde hair left to hang in long silken tendrils and low-cut clothes to reveal her immaculate unblemished skin. Tessa was marked and scarred by hard labor and years of doing someone else' dirty work.

But, what they shared was a love for the man they called their prince. His darkness and all.

"It would appear you've allowed a group of pests to invest my prince's home, sister." Tessa accused, receiving a scoff and sly grin from the girl nicknamed 'puppet master'. "Perhaps, our prince should have entrusted me with their eradication instead of you."

Deidra laughed haughtily, "Oh, it was but a minor setback. I will have the sin's heads soon enough for our prince to decorate his walls, don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

Tessa looked less convinced, "Is that so? It feels as if you are losing this battle, dear. I'm feeling less than half of the number of puppets mobile, and it would seem we have intruders very quickly climbing the path to the castle."

Deidra's eyes widened as she turned and put her hand out to feel for her puppets. Tessa didn't need to feel for anything. Her shadows lurked in every corner of this castle. She could see and feel everything. That was her magic at work. Living shadow. Even the darkness that had manifested and trapped the beautiful princess was a part of her magical ability.

"Prepare to take action Deidra," Tessa commanded, her uninterested eyes lingering on her twin with warning, "Do not let them past the courtyard."

Deidra did not reply, only replacing her hood and disappearing.

Now… where was she?

Tessa's eyes drifted back to the slumbering princess, and for a very brief moment she allowed a soft smile to cross her lips, "I'm sorry, princess, but you are necessary for a grander scheme. Do try and understand. Now, we mustn't keep your groom waiting…" She turned from Elizabeth and walked with her hung form down the empty corridors to the throne room.

Tessa brought the unconscious princess into the throne room where her master waited, lounging in the grand throne. He had been examining the still open wound on his thumb when Tessa walked in, and now he shot her a curious glance.

"Put her to sleep, did you? How dull." He mused, motioning for the girl to come closer. "I wanted to hear her lovely voice some more."

"As much as amusing you would please me, I'm afraid of what would happen should her savior make it past my sister. Keeping her awake is troublesome anyways. I can't stand watching such a pathetic girl cry." Tessa waved her hand and the darkness brought the sleeping princess to rest, hanging from the wall like an ivy plant.

Prince Atlas voiced his approval and admired his own work, "So you don't believe that neither your sister or I will be able to handle the pests at our door?" he turned to look at her.

Tessa locked eyes with him, a devious smile cracking over her face, "My sister, no. But I will handle any pests that escape her before you ever have to sully your hands."

* * *

They had done it. With Gowther using his sacred treasure and Merlin using her magic, the others had managed to get all the way past the plains and begun up the path to the castle. The low-powered knights in their way had proven no match, most of whom Ban had taken out in single punches. He was getting stir crazy. He needed a decent fight like it would save his life.

Now they were busting through the massive gates that separated the long path to the castle.

"Nice work, Diane." Meliodas nodded, and she giggled, throwing Gideon over her shoulder.

"It was nothing!" She smiled, and they all ran inside.

Just beyond the massive gate was a long courtyard. It looked like it once held a beautiful garden that lined the pathway to the main entrance. All of the plants and bushes were dead now, making the castle look more like a graveyard than a royal place of residence.

"Some castle this is! Why I know it's cold out, but, at least, these fir-trees should have survived…" King flew over the dead flower beds, looking confused. "What would cause everything here to wither and die?"

"Poor gardening?" Ban rolled his eyes at such a stupid inquiry. They weren't here to save the flowers. They were here to kick some stuck-up prince's ass.

"Actually, this is the power that my beloved prince has."

The sing-song voice erupted above them, and Meliodas saw the hooded figure he knew to be the puppet master sitting lazily on the terrace above the entrance to the castle.

"You're telling me that damn prince has the power of death? You've got to be kidding me," Ban spoke up, less than amused, but Meliodas wasn't so quick to dismiss her. He had felt the power draining from everything around the prince in the capital. He still wasn't sure what caused it, but it was certainly something he was going to keep wary of.

"Sorry, sins, but I cannot allow you to go any further unless your head is on a plate." She sang, righting herself and standing to take action.

"Really, cause I'm pretty sure we can get past you." Meliodas put his arms behind his head and began to walk towards the entrance.

The puppet master moved her arm to conjure more puppets to block him when her cloak was suddenly shredded to pieces. With her face revealed, she looked up, high in the sky with angry eyes. King held up his hand to command Chastiefol, which had attacked her.

"Go on captain. Diane and I will take care of this one." He said lazily, and Diane smiled in affirmation.

Meliodas waved at the puppet master as he and a chuckling Ban ran into the entrance. He knew they would be fine. The puppet master was a lot like him. She had no offensive powers. Her strength lied in the number of puppets she could create to do the fighting for her.

"I was hoping to get a piece of that woman," Ban groaned, with back slumped as they ran. Meliodas knew that Ban was upset. He had his heart set on kicking someone's ass today.

A sudden wave of dark energy caught Meliodas' attention, and he jumped, avoiding what looked like a manifestation of a blade in shadow, but Ban was so lost in his own depression to notice.

"Ban! Look out!"

Too late. The blade sliced right through the fox's sin of greed, much like Meliodas had back at the tavern.

Meliodas landed on the stone floor, looking around for the energy source. It felt like it was all around them. Encircling them.

"I told her not to let you past the courtyard. Such a useless girl. I suppose I'll have to deal with you."

The voice came from high above and down below. It was in the shadows. And in the cracks in the floor. But, soon a woman stepped forward from the darkness ahead. She looked less than pleased to be in their presence. Looking closer, the girl looked nearly identical to the puppet master outside.

Ban laughed loudly as he pulled his lower half to attach to his torso, then jumped up with renewed vigor, "That's what I'm talking about! Finally, a real fight!"

The girl looked on with only mild interest, "Ah, you're Ban the invincible, I presume? This should prove to be less boring than babysitting the princess at least."

Meliodas' eyes widened, "You know where she is then? Tell me!"

The girl who had materialized in front of them turned her gaze to Meliodas but before she could say anything, Ban had begun his assault, "Oh no, you don't. You've already called dibs on beating the shit out of the punk who stole your girl. This one is mine."

Ban threw his three-pronged weapon down on her, but he missed as she easily dodged and maneuvered around him, "I won't allow either of you to pass, so it doesn't matter who's fighting whom, now does it?"

"It definitely matters, girly. I'm going to take you on myself." Ban lashed out again and again, keeping the girl on her feet and constantly moving.

This was Meliodas' chance. If she stopped to try and keep him, Ban would move in for the kill. Meliodas took off down the hall, flashing threw like his own life depended on it.

He came to a skidding stop at the end of a corridor and looked at the three halls in the intersection. This place was built like a maze, and the darkness from the girl fighting Ban threw his senses off. He couldn't get a read on Elizabeth's energy at all. Was she even here still?

A familiar dark energy pulsated out towards him. He felt it with every fiber of his being like it was calling out to him. This energy that could literally suck the life out of the air. There was no doubt. This was the power he had felt from the prince before the man had kidnapped Elizabeth. And he wasn't far.

Meliodas chose the hall to his right and found his way down yet another long passage. This time, when he came to the end, a pair of heavy wooden doors stood in his way. They were intricate in design, something befitting a royal. Something to keep the royalty in and the commoners out. Behind those doors, he could feel that power. The power that even Meliodas faltered at. It was intense and stifling. But that wasn't going to stop him this time.

Meliodas threw open the doors with so much force that they splintered where he had touched them. There was no darkness here, compared to what he had felt before arriving. It was like it had disappeared all of a sudden, released by the opening of the door. If it hadn't been for the scene in front of him, Meliodas would have thought he had the wrong room entirely.

"Ah, so the sin of wrath finally makes his appearance."

Atlas sat in his throne on the far end of the room, facing him. A devilish smile playing over his lips. But Meliodas hardly noticed the man he intended to kill.

Held up against the wall next to the throne like a framed portrait, arms held trapped high above her head, feet unable to touch the ground; hung Elizabeth. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't stir when he made his grand entrance. But, he could see the slight rising and falling of her chest. She was unconscious. Her dress, that fanned out beneath her to pool on the floor was torn and tattered, displaying the dark bruises and cuts under her clothing.

"I see you've found an interest in my latest artwork. Stunning isn't she? I wish you could have heard her cry out. It was such a lovely sound." Atlas pressed, as Meliodas took steps into the throne room.

He felt no reason. No rational thought.

He could feel Atlas watching his slow movements, but Atlas wouldn't see Meliodas dash forward faster than he had ever moved before. He was so fast, even the sound of his blade was muffled as he unsheathed it, and cut Elizabeth down from her restraints, and then flashed back to the entrance of the room. Atlas had barely been able to follow his movements. Good. It would make for a quick kill, even though Meliodas wanted nothing more than to make Atlas' death as long and painful as he possibly could.

"You're pretty quick on your feet, I'll have to be extra careful of that…" He had heard the man but ignored him as he slowly knelt with her to the floor.

Meliodas' hand cupped Elizabeth's cheek as he held her in his arms. Her cheek was beginning to bruise where it looked like she had been struck across the face. He lifted one of her hands and inspected the black bruising around her wrists that barely hid the raw burned skin from where the darkness had held her.

Her eyes fluttered, bringing his attention back to her face as slowly, those blue depths locked on to him. She looked shocked at first, but that shock melted into a warm gaze that held him. "You sure know how to make a guy worry," he teased smiling at her. He could feel his reason returning to him, as she quelled the angry beast fighting to escape. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick and we can go home." He assured her and her eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"No, please, Sir Meliodas, we have to leave. Don't fight him!" Her soft voice was hoarse as she pleaded with him. It trembled, too. It was a fear he could not stand hearing from her. Elizabeth wasn't one to run away, and she knew he wasn't either. Peering over her person, though, he could understand why she was afraid. He couldn't bring himself to ask her what that monster had done to her. He was afraid to know the answer.

But, even if he wanted to, he couldn't run away from this. "There's too much at stake here, Elizabeth. I can't run away."

Her bottom lip trembled as she searched his face, but she seemed to understand and she nodded. "Please be careful…" she whispered as he lay her down, and stood, finally turning his attention back to the prince.

"I'm here to steal back Elizabeth, and take you out for your crimes against Lyoness."


	17. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

Ash here! I was really hoping to get away without having to do this, but I felt like it was important enough. This week is finals for me (and a lot of other people). In between studying I write and work, but this week needs to be mostly about my studies so I can get the GPA I want for the semester.

Why is this important to you? Well, as you can tell from the last 2 chapters, things are getting INTENSE - but also LONGER. The longer the chapter, the longer it takes me to write. There are only a few more chapters in the fanfic, and I want them packed full of awesome for you to enjoy! So, it may take me a little longer to get the next two chapters up. Hopefully not a full week, but probably long enough that you would notice. ;)

SOOOO keep letting me know what you think, send in those reviews, comments, and questions. I love answering reviews! And honestly, I'm up for talking about everything! And as soon as I can I will upload chapters that I guarantee will rock your socks!


	18. Chapter 17

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I hope all of you lovelies had an amazing holiday. I personally had the best holiday I've ever had and managed to donate time and yummy desserts to the local shelter. Also for those who rooted me on for finals: I managed a 4.0 this semester! So, thanks for all of your support! Between working, studying for finals and getting ready for Christmas, it's been absolutely nutty around here. With the holidays out of the way and a long break for the next few weeks, I'll be able to devote more time to writing! For those of you who want to submit reviews: let me know the best thing about your holiday! I want to know!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"The crimes against the woman you're going to marry, huh? How quaint." Atlas remained seated quite comfortably in his throne, insistent on egging Meliodas on.

What was this guy up to? He was so arrogant. It was obvious, standing in front of him that his power didn't even come close to matching Meliodas'. This couldn't be the same guy who he had seen in the capital. This wasn't even the same energy that led him to this room. So, why did he look so sure of himself?

"You see, Dragon Sin Meliodas, I think it is you who will be paying up. And I know exactly how to hurt you the most."

Meliodas' arm shot up, and Elizabeth gasped as the shards of darkness fell just feet away from her.

"I won't let you lay another hand on Elizabeth." Meliodas' voice was calm and even. Even he knew his greatest weakness and strength in this place was Elizabeth. She would be his pressure point. The one thing he would risk everything for.

"So, are you planning on making me pay, or protecting that useless woman? I'm thoroughly confused." Atlas was watching him amused like he wasn't about to go head to head with the man who had single-handedly taken out an entire kingdom.

"Don't underestimate me. I can do both." Meliodas stated confidently.

Atlas laughed loudly. His voice carried through the throne room like rolling thunder. It was a dark sound that had Meliodas suddenly on guard. The prince sat up, and stood from his throne. His slow movements were calculated and methodical, allowing for his presence to fill the space between them. The air changed as he finally stood at his tallest, his black armor shining in what little candle light illuminated the stone walls.

He could almost see it; it was so palpable; the dark energy that began to seep from the prince. It was different from anything he had ever felt before. Unlike the manifested shadows that had attacked earlier, this darkness was ethereal and consumed energy in the room. It was small at first, then grew as it crept out towards them like an invisible fog. Atlas held out an extended hand, and the energy creeping along the walls and floors shot back towards the prince, becoming visible and taking shape.

In the prince's hand was a double bladed scythe, the handle and double blades nearly twice the size of its handler. An eerie mist seemed to permeate off of the blade, and it shined in a blue hue that reminded Meliodas of death.

For a brief moment, his nightmare flashed in his vision… A curved blade had cut him down. And for the first time, he wondered if he had seen a premonition of his own death. He quickly quieted those thoughts though as he assessed his opponent now. Atlas was stronger. Much stronger. But it wasn't his strength he was feeling anymore.

The man was just that. A man.

"Oh, I get it. It wasn't you I was sensing with that crazy dark power. It was your scythe."

"It's no ordinary scythe. This is a sacred weapon called Ammit: the devourer of souls. Any weak individuals unlucky enough to be within its range when I activate its power will fall victim to it. A single cut from its blade and it will devour your energy, leaving you an empty shell." Atlas pointed the double-bladed end at Meliodas.

"So I just have to keep myself from getting cut then?" Meliodas is quick to charge, lightning speed with the intent to land a blow but before his Lostvayne could connect, Atlas had moved outside of his reach – surprised, Meliodas turns quickly enough to just barely avoid a downward slash that manages to cut through part of his shirt. He could see his breath on the sharp blade it was so close.

"Oh, that's not all Ammit can do, though. The more power it draws, the more I can do with it. Including altering the flow of time."

"What?!" Meliodas jumps backward, avoiding a slash from his left, but before his feet even touch the ground, he has to throw his weight back even further to avoid another slash from his right.

This couldn't even be possible. The man had barely even kept track of his movements earlier. How was he able to attack so quickly now?

"Even someone as quick as you, is too slow."

Meliodas ducked and slid himself out of the way. Somehow Atlas had managed to get behind him. He cursed as he stood ready, watching the prince for any sudden movements when a confident grin spread over Atlas' lips.

That's when he felt the warm fluid drip down his chin. He hadn't even felt the scythe touch him, let alone cut his cheek. He brought his arm up to wipe the blood from his chin and readied himself again. He wasn't about to let this cocky prince get the better of him; sacred treasure or not.

He did feel it, though. The steady, slow pull of his energy being drained. So, the prince wasn't lying. Even someone like Meliodas with the amount of power he kept under his control could be made a victim to Ammit. He would just have to pick up the pace and end this before it got to that.

* * *

"Diane, I can handle this." King waved lazily, his Chastiefol taking its spear shape once more and pointing dangerously at the puppet master. The woman he had un-cloaked glared petulantly at him.

She was not what he had expected. She wasn't even all that powerful now that he saw her power for what it really was: defense. Her strength came from her power over her puppets. Without them, she was powerless. How disappointing.

"Alright, but make it quick. I want to catch up to the captain to get Elizabeth back." Diane had caught on too. She was less concerned with the woman than even king was. The way she leaned against the hilt of Gideon and looked on with little to no interest in her eyes confirmed that. Hell, if she hadn't promised to help King deal with the woman, she'd already be on her way to help the captain.

The puppet master growled under her breath and seemed to right herself so that she was standing a little straighter. Did she look annoyed perhaps? That they didn't take her seriously?

"I get it. You think I'm not worth your time? That I'm not capable of going toe-to-toe with you? You are all sadly mistaken!"

A thousand kunai suddenly crashed into the roof where the puppet master had stood, and she jumped several times higher up the castle tresses as more kunai crashed in each of the points she landed. She was avoiding fairly well, King had to give her that. He raised his fingers to halt the attack as he waited for the dust to clear. He hadn't heard her next foot fall; perhaps she had managed to become a pin cushion and they could move on…

A rush of air caught Kings attention before a broad surface crashed into him with intense force; sending him spiraling and crashing into the snowy dead flower beds of the garden. What the hell was that?!

King floated high into the air, and just barely escaped another massive swipe from a heavy blunt-headed weapon.

"KING!" Diane cried out as her Gideon swung down and crashed into him once more.

King managed to land on the pillow Chastiefol so that the blow from Gideon was softer compared to her burying him into the ground. Chastiefol then transformed around him turning into the guardian to push the heavy hammer off of him.

"Diane?" King looked on in shock and hurt as Diane's hands were the ones wrapped around the hilt of her massive weapon. Tears threatened to spill down her face as she looked on, completely shocked herself.

"King, I didn't!" Her arms raised her hammer above her head to bring the blunt surface down to be caught by the giant teddy-shaped guardian. "I'm not in control of my body, King!"

There was a low sultry chuckle from the highest point on the entrance terrace, and King swung around to see the puppet master laying on her stomach, watching completely enthralled in the scene before her. Like a curious child…

"Well, well, I've never had a giantess to play with before. This is quite exciting!" She beamed, rolling onto her back and looking at them upside-down. Her features resembling that of a grinning cat; full of playfulness and mischief. She lifted her hands above her, her fingers splayed out like she was stretching them and Diane began to move. The hammer swung hard away from the bear and with all of her might she swung from the right to send the bear and king toppling through the heavy stone that made up the gated entrance of the castle.

King climbed from the rubble, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his lips. His beloved Giantess was somehow being controlled by the puppet master. He should have expected something like this. The woman could control an entire city's worth of citizens. Now, she was in control of the woman he loved.

* * *

Ban stood facing off the mystery woman who had appeared from the shadows with the freaky darkness powers. He had seen a lot of people with a lot of weird powers, but this girl got his blood going.

But, she was starting to piss him off. Not only was she easily avoiding every one of his blows and managing to deal some pretty decent hits on him, she wasn't even paying attention to him! She kept staring off behind her with a look of annoyance on her face. Probably pissed that the captain had managed to slip past her.

"You keep dazing off, and I might manage to take your face off completely." Ban threw his three-sectioned staff at her again and rolled to avoid a slash from one of the blades manifested by darkness.

She rolled her eyes as she finally locked eyes with him, "You're simply not as amusing as I thought you'd be. Besides… by the sounds of it, none of you sins are nearly as great as the legends claim you to be."

As she finished her sentence, Ban heard the loud crash and rumble of the castle, and Diane call out to King. What the hell was that fairy-boy doing out there? If he lost to such a weak opponent, Ban would kick his ass. "I don't really care about what the legends say. Hell, I don't care what you have to say either. But I'll be damned if I walk away today without the chance to tear one of you fuckers to pieces." He sneered, his hand outstretched and he began to emanate a darkness around him. "This little beauty is called snatch, allows me to steal whatever I want from you."

The mystery woman merely stood, ready for him. He could feel her power flowing into him, could feel every shadow in the room, in the castle. He could feel every crevice, every corner, every piece of darkness. It was consuming. It was like standing in the middle of a vast dark forest, with no light, and nowhere to run.

The woman smiled suddenly, her own hand coming up to match the movement he had made, "It's rude to take what isn't yours. But I'll gladly show you what my shadows can do." She made the slightest movement of her fingers, and Ban's arm sprayed with blood, the joint detaching itself and the bones breaking from within. With another wave, Ban could feel his skin boil from the inside out, and his left leg mirroring the breaking and gushing gore his arm had. What the hell was she doing? How had she managed to do so much damage?

"My darkness is mine; no matter who takes hold of it, I have control no matter what. You allowed my shadows in willingly." She shrugged nonchalantly as blood spurted from his mouth, "I may not be able to kill you, Ban the undead, but I can certainly keep you in pieces. Eventually, you won't know the difference."

* * *

Meliodas stood guarded, his breath a little heavier due to the constant drain on his energy now. He could almost feel the time ticking away. Each grain of sand, each passing second was another second he didn't have the energy to protect Elizabeth.

He was at a disadvantage here. Even if he could see Atlas's movements and predict where he would strike next, the man could use the damn scythe to alter time! He would just have to predict before Atlas even knew where he was going to strike. But how?

The next few attacks were faster than before with Atlas seemingly coming from every side. Meliodas jumped, skidded, slid, ducked, and still just barely stayed out of the man's reach. But he was catching on. He could see the prince's eyes. Even if his feet were lying, his eyes always gave it away. Now, it was just the speed that Meliodas had to match.

Meliodas watched as Atlas shifted his feet for another attack, from the left once more… Then his eyes gave away his true intentions.

Without a moment's hesitation, Meliodas sprinted forward in time to stand in front of Elizabeth, grabbing her up and dashing forward, his eyes catching hers as hers grew wide with fear.

Blood spattered over the ground below him from Ammit slicing through his back. The blade had been so sharp that he hardly felt the initial cut. But the pain was searing now. But he pushed hard and dashed away, keeping Elizabeth out of harm's way.

"S-SIR MELIODAS!" Elizabeth wriggled in his arms and he set her down on the far side of the room, His eyes turning to look on the amused prince. This man was despicable. Willing to win by whatever means necessary. Even if it meant ending Elizabeth's existence. That was something Meliodas could not forgive. His fists clenched as his demonic blood and powers surged forward and the black mark appeared above his eye. The power loss was stinted for the moment, but it was significant now with the large gash dealt to his back. He was running out of time to end this a lot faster than originally thought.

"Stay on alert Elizabeth. He's going to come after you." He spoke evenly to her without turning to look at her. He felt her hands on his shoulders and felt her healing powers wash over him. It helped soothe the ache between his shoulders.

Elizabeth gasped, "What? It's… not healing! The bleeding stopped, but the wound won't close!" He felt her powers wash over him again, all the while watching Atlas watch with so much mirth in his face. This was the face of someone truly enjoying himself. He reveled in dishing out pain and fear. Something told Meliodas that the prince wasn't usually on the receiving end of pain and fear very often.

He would have to change that.


	19. Chapter 18

Hey **Everyone!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, I know it's been some time since the last few updates, but I'm hoping to make it up to you this week. We're nearing the end so I'm hoping to get everything I can to you before the new year!**

 **Some review responses:**

 _ **Kairi Asakura: I love you.**_ Lol _ **Your outburst was the best. That's the kind of reaction I would make too, so it makes me giggle when someone else does it too!**_

 _ **BettyBest2: You are too smart for your own good. I won't give anything more than that away. ;). Also YES! It was amazing getting that 4.0. I worked really hard and it paid off. Thanks for sharing with me! Happy Belated Birthday! I'm so glad it was better than you anticipated. That's how my Christmas was too. I hope you have a Happy New Year!**_

 _ **RainStorm2122: I love you as well. Keep rooting them on! And, btw LOOK WHOS TALKING! GO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

 _ **DragonIceFeather: I feel your pain. Lol… I have a feeling you're going to LOVE the next few chapters. :D**_

 **I hope you continue to enjoy this crazy adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Meliodas felt the dark energy that made up his demonic power surge forward and engulf him. He had managed to keep himself in check, but now, this was beyond him holding back. He would kill Prince Atlas if it was the last thing he did…

"Ah, did I make you angry, Sin of wrath? Perhaps I'll get to see some of that famous anger that your country seems to fear so much?" Atlas twisted Ammit around in his deft fingers, swinging the curved blade in circles like it was nothing more than a small stick. "Wow… such a scary look." Atlas chuckled, preparing himself for the next wave.

Meliodas' grip tightened around Lostvayne, and in a flash, he was clashing with Atlas once more. The surge of his demonic power increasing his speed, making his attacks just as fast as the prince who could alter time.

The scythe swung around and locked blades with Lostvayne, sending sparks flying, "Well, Meliodas, I underestimated the power you could release. I can't wait for Ammit to swallow your soul and power. It'll make my goals that much easier. My assent to the throne will be glorious!" The bloodlust in his smile was unnerving. But it told Meliodas everything he needed to know about the man. He had seen his kind. Far too many times before. Power was his treasure; his calling. He didn't care who was in the way or who he'd have to kill to get it.

"You can't possibly hope to rule a kingdom like this! How could you possibly believe this is how a ruler should act?!" Elizabeth yelled, and Atlas turned his attention on her, long enough for Meliodas to push the scythe back and swing another attack.

Atlas really seemed to find her words funny as he began to chuckle and then laugh deeply. "Kingdom? I have no intention of ruling Direneth. Such a weak and pathetic country can never quench my thirst." He had no trouble keeping his defenses tight against Meliodas' attack, while sparing a dark grin Elizabeth's way across the room, "Once I have your souls, no one can stop me from taking over all of Britannia!" He let out another dark and hearty laugh that again echoed through the entire castle with the clashing of their weapons.

All of Britannia? This guy was insane! There was no way any kingdom would let him get away with this! How the hell did he plan on taking over the entire continent? With the power of the sin of wrath and a druid priestess? It would make him strong… but strong enough to take complete control? Meliodas didn't want to give him the opportunity to find out. They would end this here.

That being said, Meliodas could feel his demonic power slipping from him. The black mark disappeared from his forehead as his energy reserves were sapped. He wouldn't give up though. Elizabeth was his strength, and he would do anything to protect her.

"You won't get away with this." Meliodas heard her voice harden with resolve, and it gave him the strength to continue to fight. "We won't let you. And even if we were to fall here… Everyone else will stand against you. They've done it before. The people are stronger than you. You will never succeed." Elizabeth's words seemed to strike a nerve with the prince as his grin faltered and his defense failed for a mere fraction of a second. Not long enough for Meliodas to take advantage of, because Atlas had managed to regain the upper hand over him.

"Princesses should be seen. NOT HEARD!" Atlas lifted his other hand past Meliodas, and before he could even blink, Atlas had activated living shadow again.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth screamed as her feet lifted from the ground, and her body tensed like a heavy hand was wrapped around her, suffocating her. Meliodas broke Atlas's defense, swinging around to slice through his arm, but was parried with the reverse blade of Ammit. Atlas was quick to dodge, and counter every single attack Meliodas made. It was like the man had four arms instead of two, and every clash of their blades sent sparks flying into the air.

He was too fast. And the holy treasure in his possession gave him power over time, even if it were only seconds… it was long enough that it could mean disaster. Even with the power of his own sacred treasure, Lostvayne, Meliodas knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Meliodas had already suffered a few blows from the scythe, and while normally these wounds would be superficial, something even king would scoff at, the scythe's power was already taking its toll on him. Even unleashing his full demonic energy, he was quickly being drained.

With a dark grin Atlas snarled at Meliodas, "Say goodbye!" he shouted, and a shockwave vibrated from his hand and blasted the ensnared Elizabeth with the full extent of his dark power. She was sent flying backwards, as the pressure of the blast alone was enough to explode through the thick brick of the castle wall. Elizabeth was struck hard in the head with a piece of falling stone, and fell unconscious at the edge; tipping and sliding with the ever disintegrating castle floor.

Meliodas didn't hesitate. He dashed blindingly fast across the floor and slid to grab her wrist before the stone floor crumbled and disappeared beneath both of them. He held on to her wrist tight, as his other arm, still holding his sword, reached up quick and latched around the long metal beam jutting from the innards of the demolished floor.

There was quiet as the dust settled around them, and Meliodas huffed as he tried to hoist her up, but couldn't. "Elizabeth!" As he looked down, he was greeted with the staggering plummet below. There were jagged rocks that climbed the mountain to greet this side of the castle, and just beyond that was a waterfall crashing into white rapids below its depths.

Elizabeth's slender wrist was slowly slipping from his grip, "Elizabeth! Can you hear me?!" He growled again trying to pull her up closer to him, but his body couldn't muster the strength. He had used so much energy fighting Ammit's power. Looking down, his eyes widened as a steady stream of blood now flowed down Elizabeth's face from a deep gash on the crown of her head.

The air changed and Meliodas' head whipped around just as Atlas stepped into the light to look down on them and the generous mile dive below them. He was chuckling to himself, the sound resonating through the castle above, and in the darkness below. "So persistent…" He mused, his raven hair swaying and picked up with the wind generated by the crashing waters.

Meliodas gritted his teeth, and could do nothing but watch as Atlas brought his weapon up, poised for the kill, looking ever like the grim reaper, prepared to claim their souls.

"Now, Die." The scythe came down fast, the full extent of Ammit's power behind a single swing. This was it. His only chance…

Meliodas released his hold of the metal beam. The next few seconds were all he had to make a stance.

In those few precious moments of flight, he swung his own sword up, sending all of Atlas' power right back at him, with every bit of energy he had left, "FULL COUNTER!"

Atlas' face contorted into anger and pain as his own power combined with the power of Ammit bore through him with searing pressure. He let out a cry that echoed through the castle and into the canyon as the flash of light and pure energy consumed him and the remaining crumbled floor he stood on. The explosion sent rubble flying and walls crumbling around them.

Now they were falling.

The wind roared past them. Meliodas pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held tightly to her, feeling her soft labored breaths against his skin as they fell head first to the depths.

"M-Meliodas?" He heard her soft voice above the deafening wind passing them by and the quickly approaching white rapids below. He held her even tighter, lacing his fingers in her hair and pulling her face close to his neck to protect her.

"It's alright… I've got you. And I'm never letting go." He whispered to her. He wasn't afraid as they fell into what felt like oblivion. He would hold on to her no matter what. He closed his eyes as he braced himself to be her shield.

"I love you…" He heard her whisper against his skin just before they crashed into the icy river.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Margret sobbed softly, Gilthunder standing next to her with his head hung. Veronica stood not far away with tears streaking her face.

The throne room was quiet aside from the soft crying of the first and second princess' of Lyoness. A quiet that stifled out hope. The light that poured through the glass paned windows was cold even with the warm summer air blowing in from outside.

King Bartra sat stock-still, his face pale, jaw slack from the pure shock of it all. This couldn't be true.

The Seven Deadly Sins knelt in front of him on their knees in the presence of the kind of Lyoness, heads all hung, eyes cast across the ground. The knights he had cast out had come back for a single purpose…

Bartra broke his gaze of the heads of the sins to look in his palm at the little box. Inside, cradled by soft white cloth was a blue earring bearing the royal crest. His fingers reached for it but hesitated. He couldn't touch the little earing; he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Merlin looked up at him, her usual molten gaze filled with mischief, was now cold and mournful, "We did everything we could but…" she paused unable to say it out loud.

Gowther was the next to raise his head, "We were never able to recover their bodies."

The sins all flinched at the words spoken so carelessly, and Margret's sobs grew in volume before Gilthunder pulled her into his arms.

The sins rose from their place on the ground, looking between each other. There were not seven of them standing in front of king Bartra. There were five. The sins were captain-less. Diane had streaks down her cheeks from crying, King and Ban both looking more defeated than they ever had before.

"And what of the Prince from Direneth?"

Merlin offered what little of a smile she could under the circumstances, "You do not need to fear war, your highness." Is all she offered him. But it did little to brighten the situation. His daughter was gone. "Our sincerest condolences…" She offered then, knowing how little it meant.

"How did they…?" He asked, but no one in the throne room wanted the answer.

Merlin hesitated, and the other sins avoided all eye contact. It was again Gowther who spoke up, "We believe that they drowned. After being thrown from-" He was suddenly elbowed roughly by Ban, as Elizabeth's sisters gasped to the side. A warning passed over Ban's face for the pink haired man to shut his mouth.

King Bartra's eyes fell to the earing in the box, and finally, he dumped the little trinket into his palm. His heart had been breaking since the moment the sins had announced their return from the north. Now all he had was this little orb.

His daughter was really gone…

The sins all bowed to him and the princesses again, and everyone but Merlin turned to leave. "We have made a grave in her memory on the hill over-looking the lake just south of the capital. You should visit it, your highness. It might… help ease your mourning. The Boar Hat has settled there for the time being." With that, she too turned and left the throne room.

The walk out of the castle and capital back to the Boar Hat was quiet. There was nothing left to say. They had done what they needed to, and now they were free…

* * *

It was a few days before Bartra could muster enough strength to leave the castle to visit the lake just south of the capital, his daughters hadn't had the heart to come pay their respects yet, so he was alone.

The carriage ride was lovely as he passed through the countryside vibrant with wildflowers in full bloom. That beauty did not reach him, though. His world had been shaken to its core, and had it not been for Margret and Veronica, he would have lost sight of his sanity already.

The carriage pulled to a stop, and he heard the coach softly call a 'whoa!' to the horses. Bartra didn't wait for the attendant to open the carriage for him, he opened the little door and stepped out into the afternoon sun. In front of him, the lake stretched out and glimmered in the sun, not far to the left of the well-traveled road was the hill that the Boar Hat had settled.

That's when the stone caught his attention. A few acres away from the tavern entrance sitting on the top of a hill was a lone grey stone. It seemed so lonely there, and yet while in the presence of the Boar Hat, and its remaining occupants, it would never be alone.

The grass rustled beneath his shoes as he made his way to stand in front of it. It was a beautiful stone, with the name of his daughter carved deep into its face. The stone-faced away from the lake that shined in the light of the afternoon, standing as a reminder of the beauty she had loved in this world. He placed a shaky hand on the stone and closed his eyes, offering a prayer that her soul would be at peace. Begging her to forgive him…

"Excuse me? Did you know Princess Elizabeth?"

He hadn't heard the soft steps of someone behind him in his grief, but now he turned to look at the female voice from behind him.

And it was clear that he had lost his hold on reality. His heart stopped.

Tears streamed down his face as he looked on the woman. There was no way she was real, or if she was he was seeing ghosts.

His youngest daughter stood there looking at him like she had never seen him before. She smiled kindly at him, hugging a bouquet of flowers close to her chest before her eyes widened slightly at the sound of more footsteps. She turned her soft smile to the short blonde man, who sauntered up with his arms behind his head and a grin on his face.

"But…how?" Bartra could feel himself choking on the tears that threatened to overpower him.

Elizabeth's head cocked slightly at his emotional state, "How what?" She asked confused.

Meliodas' grin faltered as he placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and beckoned her to place her flowers, to which she smiled warmly and complied, walking around the king to do so. She knelt down next to the old man, resting the flowers gently, then climbing back to her feet.

"Why don't you head back inside?" Meliodas pressed, gaining a surprised look from Elizabeth, but she didn't argue, merely bowing to the stranger and walking back up to the Boar Hat.

As he watched her go, the truth of it all reverberated through Bartra's mind: Elizabeth didn't recognize him. She had no idea who he was. With a new found handle on his emotions, his gaze turned to Meliodas.

Meliodas had turned to watch Elizabeth walk happily back to the tavern. His eyes softened on her form so that his grin was now a tender smile. It gave Bartra some time to examine him. The man looked worse for wear, more than a little scratched up, a few major cuts still prominent on his skin. "You look good for a dead man." He said finally, and Meliodas turned his eyes back to the king.

"And you still look old, Bartra." Meliodas retorted, in full spirits. Something did seem off, though. A part of Meliodas that was holding back. This wasn't like the captain of the sins.

"The Sins told me you were both dead." The King's voice was soft, almost accusing, but his face betrayed his true feelings. He was happy, but it was a bittersweet happiness. He had newfound hope in life, but his daughter had looked on him like a stranger. It cut deeper than any sword ever could.

Meliodas looked away, his expression never changing, "They lied, but for all intents and purposes, until we find Atlas, we are."

The wind picked up between them and made the leaves above them rustle.

"What do you mean find Atlas? I was told war with the north was not to be feared."

"It's not. But Atlas is still alive. And he's not just after Lyoness." Meliodas pointed is thumb at himself, "The sins will be hunting him down, though, so don't you worry."

The king did not share Meliodas' confidence, as he looked back to the tavern where his daughter disappeared. "And what of Elizabeth?"

The question didn't seem to faze the captain of the sins, but he did let out a sad sigh, "I was hoping that by seeing you, she would remember. The fact that she didn't makes it all a little complicated. I have no doubt that Atlas will try to steal her back if he finds out she's still alive. That's why she has to-"

"Stay with you. Yes, I agree." Bartra surprised the blonde by taking the words right out of his mouth. "I cannot see a place she would be safer. Especially since she is thought to be dead." The old king sighed, and his age was evident in that moment. He had lived through the worst news a parent could receive. Even if that news was a lie, he had to keep that lie. He had to continue believing that his daughter was dead. Out of his reach.

Meliodas looked on the king, feeling his heart break. The king wasn't the only one Elizabeth had forgotten…

Mentally, he shook his grief and managed a smile like he always did. "I swear I'll help her remember. But more importantly, I'll keep her safe." He muttered, uncharacteristically unsure of himself, yet all the while determined.

With a solemn nod, the king bid his goodbyes. Knowing that this was going to be the last time for a while, he was going to see his youngest daughter. "Perhaps, once this business is settled with Atlas, you can bring her home?"

Meliodas nodded with a smile, "You got it," He promised unceremoniously and watched while he waved as the king made his way back to the lone carriage on the road.

"Why did you not warn the king that princess Elizabeth may never recover her memories?"

Meliodas stopped waving as the carriage crossed the peak of the first hill and turned a raised brow to Gowther, who stood with a look of what could pass as confusion for him, "Because, the poor guy just found out his daughter didn't remember him, after finding out she wasn't actually dead. I'm a rogue, not cruel." Meliodas waved him off as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and climbed his way up the hill to the tavern, Gowther in tow.

"I see. So you regret ordering the sins to lie about the princess' death?"

Meliodas stopped and gave him a grin, "No way. It's the only way we can protect her right now."

Together they entered the Boar Hat and Meliodas was greeted by the warm smile of Elizabeth in her normal tavern uniform. This was where she belonged. With their little group of misfits. With him.

"Alright everyone! Get ready cause we'll be on the move soon!" Meliodas shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"On the move, captain? Where?" Diane, in her shrunken state, sat next to King, though there was a closeness there that hadn't been before this ordeal. King was practically clinging to her.

"We're on our way south. We'll be making a stop at Camelot on our way!" He beamed, and Merlin grinned, her fingers tapping her chin.

"Yes, it would be a good idea to stop in and check with King Arthur for any rumors or insight." She hummed, her eyes alight with mischief once more.

"I say we get drunk to celebrate finally moving away from this sad little hill!" Ban raised his mug, the flush over his face telling everyone he was already drunk. And Elizabeth chuckled.

"With all of you here, how could this hill ever be sad?" She mused, catching everyone off guard, but slowly, they all began to smile. She was still the princess they knew. Somewhere deep down… she was still there.

All of the sins were determined to help her find herself once more.

* * *

 **I couldn't start the chapter with my usual antics! It would have taken away from the seriousness of it all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It seems that I'm able to post the end of this story tonight! I'm so excited! Keep an eye out for it! Remember to review that chapters and let me know what you think! It helps me develop the way I write my stories!**


	21. Epilogue

**_Well, guys, this is it. The ending. It has been a fun ride, and I can't even begin to thank you all for the support through every step. I really enjoyed writing this. Please make sure to read all the way to the end, as I have an exciting announcement to make! I hope you enjoyed this_ _adventure_ _and hope to see you all again!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 _ **Ash**_ : ** _3_**

* * *

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Meliodas sat on the railing of the balcony to his shared room with Elizabeth. It was late day, nearly supper time, and he would have to get Ban's drunken ass up to cook them some dinner soon.

He gazed out at the lake, and before long, like they had many times in the last few days, his eyes fell on the fake gravestone for Princess Elizabeth of Lioness. It was a little over the top – even he had to admit that, but, it was almost ironic too. She was alive, sure, but the woman in his care now wasn't quite the same.

He could see her in his minds' eye; waking up, days after their plummet into the icy river. She had looked on all of them completely lost and terrified. No recollection of any of them, their adventures together, even her own name.

His memories passed as he refocused on the gravestone and his features sank into a sad frown. That damn stone… was too ironic. It was a personal reminder of how close he had come to losing her again. Blue lips and cold skin… it was like he was there again, and he shook his head quickly pushing those memories as far away as possible. He wouldn't allow her to slip away from him. Not again…

A soft thud caught his attention, and he watched as Elizabeth came into view after exiting the entrance to the tavern. She looked out thoughtfully over the scenery laying before her. But, she looked so… sad. Meliodas jumped from the balcony and strode up next to her, "Not too busy tonight huh?" He asked, his usual grin in place as he greeted her.

"No, I guess it has been pretty slow today…"

Elizabeth's head was hung as she fiddled with one of her fingers. She looked so dejected, and he just wanted to pull her close... instead he found himself behind her, his hands reaching around her with a firm grasp on her breasts. She gasped, and struggled in his arms. He couldn't help but think this was the closest he would ever be allowed to get to her, when a droplet falling on his arm caught his attention. Peeking around her, he saw her cheeks streaked with tears.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"I just… can't thank you and the others enough. But, I have to do something. I'm just so lost. I don't even know where to start!" She sobbed, completely flustered with herself and Meliodas' heart sank. He hated seeing her like this.

"What is it you need to do? We'll help you." He offered, with a light-hearted tone. She turned her head with wide eyes.

"But you've done so much for me already! I couldn't possibly-"

Meliodas simply smiled at her, "Don't sweat it. The Seven Deadly Sins are at your service! So what's so important?"

A soft blush broke out over her cheeks as she turned her head away from him and looked down at her hands. Meliodas released her to stand next to her once more, with arms propped behind his head. The sun was setting, casting beautiful rays of gold across the landscape around them. It would have been really romantic if Elizabeth hadn't lost all of her memories of him, he thought to himself.

"I have to find the person who gave me this."

Her words brought his eyes and attention back to her, then down to the place on her hand she was motioning to. For a second, Meliodas thought for sure his heart had stopped.

On her ring finger sat a little pearl that shone in the sun, placed neatly in a silver setting.

He felt his face burn and quickly turned away before she saw the red that had appeared over his face. "Why do you want to find them so bad?" he asked, feigning disinterested.

She was quiet a moment, and when he turned back to look at her, Elizabeth's face was warm as she smiled down at the little ring, "When I look at it, I know that the person who gave me this… really loved me. I have to find them. Surely they'll be able to help me remember who I was before this," she brushed the bandage on her forehead, her face falling a little.

He grinned at her, "Then I'll help you, but…" He stopped himself mid-sentence, his next words caught in his throat. He wanted to confess, tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her everything. But that would mean making her relive nearly dying for the second time. Instead, he would help her remember in her own time. He would do whatever it took, and go to the ends of the earth.

Elizabeth looked at him expectantly waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he shook his head, "Nothing, come on, let's go get dinner." He turned, grabbing her hand as he did, and walked with her back up to the Boar Hat. All the while, a sad yet satisfied grin playing on his lips.

 _But… You already found me…_ he thought to himself, finishing the sentence he couldn't tell her before. One day… he would tell her. He would do it right this time around, on one knee and everything. But, for now, he reveled in the feeling of her hand holding tightly to his. Because, even without her memory, she was still his, and he was hers.

 **To be continued in the sequel series to Can I Have Your Daughter: "Can I Keep You"**

 ** _And you thought it was over… :3_**

 _"Nothing could ever stop us, from stealing our own place in the sun. We will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from." – Starset "It Has Begun"_


End file.
